Big Changes
by GreenInRain022
Summary: This is a continuance to "Never Knew it'd Be You." College ahead, broken friendships and reunited families. Betrayal, infidelity, rumored marriages and pregnancies. What to expect people? Read to find out. I don't own any rights to Bratz
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning Everyone

**Big Changes.**

**Good Morning Everyone!**

**Yasmin's P.O.V.**

That morning, Yasmin woke up feeling horrible…Her stomach was in pain, and she felt slightly light-headed. She opened her eyes, focusing…squinting her eyes staring at this unfamiliar ceiling, her vision becoming clear, hearing a shower going too. _Where am I? _She thought. Sitting up feeling something fall from her chest, she looked down and her chest was bare. She was quick to pick up the sheet and cover herself. Her head was pounding. She pressed into her temples, her eyes falling to the plethora of stuffed animals, candy, cards, and balloons that sat beside her on the night table. _What the hell is going on? _She asked herself. She heard the shower turning off. _Who is in there? And why am I naked_? She thought, her heart racing.

Next, Eitan walked out of the bathroom and she was immediately calmed. _Did he make love to me last night? _She gaze up and met his eyes. They were sad…somehow. He went over to her, crawling on the bed, kissing her cheek while taking her face in his hot hands.

"Yasmin, I'm so sorry." He managed to say as she took hold of his wrist.

"Why are you sorry, Eitan?" She asked, staring deep into his eyes.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to forgive myself." He cried, looking away.

"Eitan, you're scaring me."

He didn't respond. He sat back and let his hands slip from her.

"Is this about last night?"

He wiped the tears that continued to fall from his eyes.

"I kept telling myself that it would be special for you…and I do that."

"So we did sleep together." She breathed.

He didn't answer.

"What's to feel sorry for, Eitan?"

"Yas, do you remember anything from last night?"

Yasmin had to think…she didn't, so she shook her head no.

"That's my point. Your first time was supposed to be memorable. I kept asking if you were sober, you kept telling me yes…but you've never been drunk before, you probably couldn't tell the difference." He said, shaking his head. "I feel like I took advantage of you."

"Eitan, I know you wouldn't have went through with it without honestly thinking that I was sober."

"It…" He reiterated, his eyes falling below him.

Yasmin opened her mouth to say something, but then decided not to.

"Please forgive me, Yasmin. I really didn't want it to happen this way."

"Eitan, it's fine. Nothing makes me happier than to know that I was your's last night."

"You weren't mine."

"Why not?"

"Because…you don't remember any of it."

"Well unless I was knocked out all the while…"

"You weren't." He smiled faintly. "We kissed the entire time."

"You see?"

"Yasmin, be mad at me or _something_! This isn't normal." He said through his teeth.

She had to think…was her reaction reasonable?

"Yasmin." He said. She couldn't see anything anymore, but she felt something hard pressed against her face. In that instant her senses returned to her, inhaling Eitan's light blue Pour Homme by Dolce & Gabbana that she loved.

"Yasmin." He said again. What's going on? His lips were touching her's, and then her eyes opened.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He chuckled, gently shaking her. She was wrapped in his arms, leaning against his chest on his living-room couch. It was a dream.

"Eitan." She sniffed, sitting up to face him. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"You okay?"

She nodded, trying to stand. Her knees gave in and he hurriedly caught her by her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Apparently you were drinking last night." He laughed, running his fingers through her lightly-soft textured tresses, he noticed that her ends were a bit brittle. Not at all like his girlfriend's usual glossy curls that fell down her back in admirable full layers.

"I feel so embarrassed." She said, covering her mouth.

"Don't. Before you went to sleep, you demanded a shower." He laughed.

"I took a shower?" She asked, looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, and white boxer shorts, not at all what she wore the night before.

"Yes, and so did I." He said. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and black pajama pants. She smiled at the thought of him matching them, slightly in opposition.

"Together?"

"No, silly girl. You seemed perfectly fine on your own."

She eyed him. He was so beautiful to her. None could compare in her book. Eitan was Yasmin's prized possession. In her own way she felt that she couldn't rectify him, her's. In a sense, he still belonged to someone else, and Yasmin longed to change that.

"Come on." He said, lifting her to stand. "Let's get you cleaned up." He carried her up the stairs, and to his bathroom. He placed her down conscientiously to sit back against the counter, ensuring she wouldn't lose balance, while he went into his medicine cabinet, taking out his toothbrush, and one brand new toothbrush. He opened it, handing it to her. _Why does he have a spare toothbrush?_ She thought as he spread the toothpaste on top. She didn't need water, she just wanted this taste out of her mouth, so she began brushing and so did he. She smiled, knowing that they were speaking again.

"What?" He smiled, managing to keep the toothpaste away from the corners of his mouth. She admired the skill seeing that she was never able to do it herself.

She shook her head, continuing to brush. Her eyes wandered away from her own in the mirror, able to catch sight of the weather outside. The drips of water, clinging to the window. It was pouring rain. Yasmin loved the rain. She felt it romantic. It was where most memorable couples shared their passionate kisses in her favorite movies like the Notebook and Catwoman. Yasmin sometimes felt odd admitting that to be one of her favorite movies, but it was about a woman who was reborn, taking control of her life, and doing with it what she wanted, letting no one stop her, winning the hot guy in the end. She always wanted that for herself. Her shyness to dissipate. On the other hand thought of her friends that saw it as cuddle weather. Jennifer Lopez made love to her guy for the first time while it stormed out, and Yasmin has always coveted perfect moments as such. It sparked a feeling within her, opening the gates of her desire.

About 5 minutes later and heavy duty brushing, they were finished. Now that her eyes were on the mirror, Yasmin lifted her hair to sit on top of her head to breathe easier. After constant study, she spotted red marks spread out on all areas of her neck. She smiled at the memory. What he did last night. How he brought her home, and they continued hungrily kissing each other on his couch. How his warm breath felt against her skin. How she sat there, on top of him, holding him close, never wanting the feeling to cease. She could feel within her, her sense of passion, sensuality the way they went at it that night.

Next, she felt him wind his arms around her from behind. She let her hair fall, holding onto his arms.

"You enjoyed yourself last night?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"I didn't want you to stop." she responded, getting that sensation in-between her thighs as he breathed in her neck.

"There's always time for that, you know?"

She closed her eyes in ecstasy as he nibbled timely on her ear.

"Yeah." she sighed, remaining…For that one second, Yasmin thought about her dream. She turned in his arms, hanging her's on his shoulders. He steadily pressed gus lips to her's, then parting.

"Eitan…why didn't we make love?" She asked, honestly, meeting his lovely grey eyes she fell in love with.

"I didn't know that it was even on your mind." He answered, swallowing hard.

She paused.

"It has been...for some time now."

"And?" He prompted.

Her eyes fell to his full lips. She had no intention of answering him by word so she did so with a kiss. And it wasn't just any kiss…the kiss that she sometimes feared…only for the sake of her heart that beats rapidly inside her chest when Eitan returned her efforts. She knew in her mind that it would lead to something. She could tell by the way he held her, the pace at which he breathed, his soft, soundly moans as they continued, his passionate, hungry tongue that crept in and explored her mouth soon meeting with her's. He lifted her body, enabling her to wrap her legs tight around his waist, continuing to make love to her lips to lips. Yas felt him move, and as she still kissed him, she opened her eyes finding that they were leaving his bathroom, entering his bedroom. She closed her eyes once again, feeling his movement stop.

She ran her fingers through his angel soft hair as he slowed his pace in kissing her. She pulled back, planting a gentle peck in the corner of his lips and touched her nose to his. He exhaled, deeply, clenching his jaws in angst, lowering their bodies to his bed. He placed her in the middle, separating himself from her. She began to tremble, honestly from his being away from her, lifting her knees to her chest to mask it as she lye there on her back. He touched his hand to her chest, breathing steadily like he suffered from complexity, and she was calm again.

"Yasmin, are you sure you're ready for this?" He exhaled.

"Yes, Eitan." She breathed. "I want you." She admitted, shamelessly. She couldn't help but feel that this entire experience has changed her to the core. With Eitan, she knew that she can be herself, share with him her fears, her wants, her needs, her fancy...her appetite. She knew that he alone is the one. But…what happened the other day…that kiss. Her thoughts read off her expression.

"Yasmin…you're not ready." He said, sitting at the corner of his bed.

"Yes I am." She responded, hiding her lips in her balled fists.

"No, you're not…and it's okay."

"Why do you think that?"

"Yasmin, I'm not stupid, nor blind." He said in a joking manner. "I know that we're better, but the kiss with Julissa still bothers you. I know because it would bother me." He said, lying on his back beside her. She turned her body to face him as he did her. He was right, and she knew it. Deep down she still wanted to know the reason behind it.

"Eitan, why did it happen?" She asked, her eyes burning through his.

"I can't give you a valid explanation, Yas. In a way…" His eyes wandered.

"What?"

"In a way, I miss the way I was with her."

"And that means, what?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out, Yas. Like—" He paused.

"So, are you saying that…you don't like who you are with me?" She asked.

"Yasmin, no." He said, taking her hand. "I'm a better person with you than I've ever been with anyone else in my life." He told her, sternly.

"Then, what are you saying to me?" Yasmin, at this point, didn't know how to feel. She was confused beyond explanation.

"Julissa was the only relationship I had where there was a title, sex, and time that we each put into being together. I tried making it work with her so many times. I wanted to feel something for her, but I just couldn't. In that way…it put my mind at ease when I thought of losing her. It isn't the same with you. I tried not to have feelings for you, Yas. But I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with you as soon as I heard you speak." He said.

She felt as if her eyes were soon to be a waterfall at any moment now. To know that he fell for her without intent, made her feel somewhat privileged in a sense.

"Not only were you beautiful, you were thoughtful, intelligent, witty…and I tried so hard to make you appear unattractive in my eyes."

"Why?"

"Because…in case you haven't noticed, love is sorta scary." He answered.

"I've definitely noticed." She chuckled, meeting his eyes again. She touched her puffy palm to his cheek and next he covered her hand with his. "But sweetie, being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can admit that. All I want to do is to be able to call myself…truly yours."

"You are mine. Doesn't mean that you have to rush yourself."

She closed her eyes, tracing her hand down from his face, down his neck to the shirt on his chest, and gripped it. She felt as though she should let it go. She figured that it could be a sign from God that Eitan's excuses were endless…but in her heart, she knew it was right. She went back to lying on her back, not letting him go.

"I'm not. I'm ready. Make love to me, Eitan." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed. She heard nothing but silence, his breathing, as well as her own. She wouldn't dare open her eyes again to witness his expression yet another time of him telling her no. She waited…and waited and just when she deemed it useless, she felt his lips on her's, and his crawling atop of her, one leg in-between her's. _He's going to make love to me,_ she thought. She touched her fingers to his skin, feeling as if she'd cry at this very moment. He wove his fingers with her's, gently placing them on his bed, then sliding them upward leaving them above her head, and carried forward kissing her, all the while tracing his strong hands along the lines of her body, stopping where her shirt came. His warm fingers touched her torso underneath it gliding upwards against her creamy olive skin, slowly lifting it up until it reached her shoulders. He returned to her mid-section, lightly planting kisses in all areas until she felt his tongue running along the surface accompanied by his plush lips that brushed her skin then finished with them pressed against her. It became even more difficult for her to breathe. But she didn't mind in the least. Her main fear was losing consciousness and missing this happening.

"Eitan." She breathed. He stopped what he was doing, leveling himself with her.

"You want me to stop?" He asked, slipping his fingers behind her neck while brushing his thumb against her cheek.

She shook her head no. He smiled, going to stand. He went to his night table, pulled it open and took out a condom. Her heart was beating so fast, and her breathing picked up. The thought of her backsliding plagued her.

She sat up on her elbows seeing if that would help, and it did a bit. He played at his shirt, taking a breather, then pulling it off to reveal a complete and totally fit body. Abs, triceps, biceps, pecks, everything. She remembered to keep my mouth closed as Eitan once said at her house. He was beautiful. He was everything she's ever dreamed of…and he wanted her. She couldn't help feeling bewildered, doubtful, and unsure that this was really happening. She thought she'd have to search for years to meet a guy with a level of perfection that Eitan himself possessed. Without a thought, she sat up crossing her legs pretzel style, removing her shirt next, revealing her purple laced bra. Yasmin was a bit embarrassed. They were so small…and she knew how guys are into big "chi chis" as she would call them. The smile on his face never vanished. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to stay calm, fearing the thoughts running through his head.

"What?" She breathed.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're everything I've ever imagined you'd be."

"Thank you." She said soundly, lacking words. Yasmin wanted to keep quiet. She felt she had little to no power being the inexperienced party present there in her boyfriend's bedroom that early morning. Any slip of the tongue could land her where she didn't want to be. Anywhere other than Eitan's bed, lying in his arms, exposed and accepted is where she didn't want to be.

"Is that all you're removing?" He asked.

It felt like her teeth wanted to chatter without her control.

"Yes." She almost whispered.

"Why? Please don't tell me that you're insecure about your body." He said.

She didn't answer.

He shook his head, sighing. He placed his hands on his hips, eying her.

"Stand up." He said.

"What? Why?"

"Just do what I said." He chuckled.

She did, but she kept her eyes locked on her feet. He took her waist, and drew her close. He pressed his lips to her's taking her mind off of everything, as always. She quivered with discomfort as he unhooked her bra, without her knowing, withdrawing from his lips. What was left was for her to drop her arms so that it would release itself from her…but she didn't want to.

He stepped back one, smirking.

"What are you going to do now?"

She just stood, waiting.

He laughed, and then she did too.

"Let it go, Yas. I promise that I will love you no matter what your body looks like, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes." He nodded.

She wanted to, but she stood still, not budging.

He came back to her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Yas. I don't want you to feel—"

"No." she said, cutting him off. "I want to." She continued, shutting her eyes. She inhaled deeply and exhaled in the same fashion, letting ber bra slip from her body. She was open…open to him, herself, this experience…and even his criticism. In fear of his next move, she went back to where she was, covering her naked chest.

He inched the condom underneath his pillow.

"Why did you put it there? Don't we need it?" She asked.

"Not right now we don't." He answered, coming back to her. She lied back down, still holding her chest, and he sat up beside her, lightly tracing the line of her round chin with the back his hand. He lowered himself to her brushing his lips along that very spot.

"You're so beautiful, Yas." He whispered against her skin, running his hands in-between her legs, touching his lips to her knee. She lowered that leg and awaited him. He positioned himself on top of her yet again, and her heart fluttered underneath him. He did the same as he did last night, pinning her arms beside her, his lips grazing her warm, familiar neck, proceeding with his licking and light sucking. She couldn't describe the feeling, She just knew that her eyes rolled to the back of her head, craving the pleasure that awaited her. He went on doing so, his hands resting on her breasts. He then soon began to kiss lower, and lower until he reached them, copying his same action there as on her neck. A part of her couldn't believe that this was happening, She got to feeling odd again. Picturing herself making love frightened her at times, but Eitan was her love, and she trusted him. She took deep breaths, running her fingers through his hair as he continued. Eitan had a way of making her feel comfortable, conquering her fears and being honest with herself about herself and the way that she felt…She was for sure nervous about the sum of it all, but the ineffable ecstasy he gave her made it all worth it. Yasmin was just glad that she could share this with someone she truly loved and cared about. After this, she believed that she and Eitan would be inseparable. _My dad can be happy in Heaven to know that I truly have found the one._ She thought.

**End of Yasmin's P.O.V.**

**Eitan's P.O.V.**

Eitan was in complete and total shock with both Yasmin and himself this morning. The guys were right, she has been wanting him to make love to her. _I have to say that I am happy that I waited for her._ He wasn't that much of a wait though, which was how he was able to tell that the love she felt for him is true…and he didn't want to mess that up.

_Yasmin truly is beautiful_. He thought. He really would've accepted her regardless of what her body looked like, but it's perfect to him. Fairly different than Julissa. Opposite in breast size, and a bit more to love than Yasmin, but it didn't matter. _I love this girl…and…I'm about to take her virginity._ The thought choked him.

"I-I can't. I can't Yasmin." He said, stopping, sitting up. From his peripheral he caught a glimpse of her sitting up moments later, covering herself again. She looked distressingly hurt. Eitan knew that he had screwed up. _I'm a fucking idiot._ He thought, slapping his hand to his forehead in agitation.

"Yas—"

"You don't like my body." She said almost instantly.

"Yasmin, I told you that you're beautiful."

She edged herself to the end of his bed, picking up her bra and the t-shirt, going into his bathroom and shutting the door.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? _

The next second, she walked out, picking up her folded clothes from last night, going for the bedroom door.

"Yas, wait." He said. She stopped. He went to her, taking hold of her shoulder.

"Don't be mad at me."

She didn't say anything.

He walked around to face her, and she had tears in her eyes. It made him feel even worse knowing that he was the reason.

"Why are you crying, babe?"

"Maybe it's because the guy that I love won't accept me."

"Who said that I don't accept you?"

"If that isn't the reason you're doing this, what is?"

"You're a virgin." He let out, lacking words.

"Oh. So as long as that's what I am, we can't be together."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying, Eitan?"

"I just…have this complex about it. It freaks me out."

"Why? Because you're afraid to hurt me?"

"Sort of." He answered, truthfully unsure.

"How could you hurt me, Eitan? You said that you wouldn't do anything with Julissa."

"I know that."

"So basically you're telling me not to trust you."

"Yas, you know how much Cloe was hurt by Cam."

She stayed quiet.

"Do you know how much he loves her? He'd take a bullet for her, Yas."

"What's your point?"

"If he can do it, I wouldn't put it past me." Eitan could tell that what he said, hurt her even deeper, but he was speaking the truth. Eitan knew that he loved Yasmin, but considering his past, he didn't want to chance it. He needed time to figure out whether love would be enough for him…it certainly wasn't when Julissa kissed him and he never loved her.

"Okay, Eitan. I get the point." She nodded, closing her eyes, letting a lone tear escape. "I'm sorry for thinking that you were the one for me." She said, shoving past him to leave. He ran down the stairs after her and she was just leaving the front door as he made it down. It was pouring rain.

"Yas!" He called after her.

She continued to walk down the driveway. He honestly didn't know if he should run after her or not. He decided that he couldn't let her leave. He followed her quickly, and once he caught up to her, she was fully drenched. He took her arm, and she jerked away from his touch, turning to face him.

"Yas, please don't be mad." He yelled against the drilling rain.

She slapped him.

She shook her head, continuing to cry.

"You love Julissa, don't you?" She yelled back.

"No."

"You want to be with her! Don't lie to me Eitan! If you wanted me, nothing should've stopped you!"

"It's hard for me, Yasmin!"

"Hard for you? I've never shared myself with anyone, Eitan! Anyone! And when I finally decide to let my guard down, you deject me, making me feel like you could care less about how I feel. You had your chance to choose when, who, and where you shared your gift…and you stole mine."

"I only wanted it to be special for you, Yas."

"Who said that it wasn't?"

Eitan felt low like the lowest creature crawling. A tear crept out of his eyes, knowing that he disrupted something she felt in her heart, was special.

"We're over, Eitan." Like never before, Eitan's heart was stricken with pain, and after a second, he could've sworn it went numb.

"Yas…you don't mean that."

She paused, continuing to cry her heart out.

"I don't want to." She cried.

"Then don't." He said, embracing her. She knelt down to the pavement, and he followed, never letting her go. She went on, crying in his arms.

"Yasmin, I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry." She said, withdrawing herself. The way she looked at him; The expression on her face disheartened his core…made him feel so low. He hurt her eminently, and he was at a loss for words to comfort her…to reassure her. She stood once more, walking away…leaving him there, knelt against the ground.

Unsure of what tp do next, he repositioned himself and sat again, watching her fade in the distance. He sat hiding his face in his arms, wrapped tight around his knees.

Eitan truthfully had not realized the severity of the issue until he thought deeper. Yasmin is about to be eighteen years old…and she, unlike so many, is a virgin. A classy, conservative, precious, valuable, and insecure woman…and for him…she let go of her fears. He couldn't believe that he told her how hard it was for him. He felt foolish. She's a female, and for those of her stature and mentality, it's even more difficult to embrace sexuality. The girl hasn't even known him long, and for love, she was willing to share with him, the gift that she is within herself.

He then thought back to he and Yasmin's conversation about what she expected out of her first time. He could hear what she said echoing his head…over and over again.

"_The man that I choose, would be worthy of meeting my dad…and not many people are_." She giggled, smiling that modest smile he'd go crazy for.

Why he didn't think of this sooner, he will never understand.

**End of Eitan's P.O.V.**

**Cam's P.O.V.**

Cam woke up to Cloe lying on his chest, sleeping soundly as a mouse. _I finally got her back. _He thought.

"Good morning, baby." She said, keeping her face against his him.

"Morning. How are you feeling."

"Better than I was last night. I'm never drinking like that again." She snickered, picking her head up, eying him. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a kiss.

"We're back together, so I'm better than I'll ever be." He responded, His eyes never leaving her's. It was the truth. No one could satisfy him in every aspect of his life the way Cloe could…he just wished that he would've seen it long ago. "Cloe, thank you for being the way you are."

"What does that mean?" She smiled.

"You're so loving…and forgiving. If it hadn't been for those two qualities, I wouldn't be here with you right now. I mean it's no secret that I don't deserve you…"

"You do deserve me. You're human. We all make mistakes. I know where your heart belongs, sweetie." She said, caressing his face.

Her phone went off. She jumped, turning to snatch her phone off of the night table on her side.

"Hello? …. Hello?" She hung up, placing it back on the night table. She turned back to face him.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"I don't know. You now my phone can't see caller I.D." She answered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hm…think it could've been one of the girls?"

"Nah…they don't get up this early on a Sunday." She answered, looking behind him. "And it's raining too? They are probably hugged up with their men, asleep."

"Including Eitan and Yasmin?"

She gasped. "You're right!" She said, sitting up.

"Oh no no no." He said, pulling her back down to him.

"Babe, you don't think that Yasmin and Eitan could've went all the way, do you?"

"No. Not a chance."

"Why? They are so cute together. And Yasmin has definitely been thinking about it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! So I'm wondering why nothing has happened yet. We don't know for sure."

"Eitan won't do it because he has a thing about Yasmin being a virgin." Cam came out and said.

"Oookay…what's that got to do with anything?"

"It's everything, Cloe. Eitan is a non-virgin. Yasmin isn't. When she loses it to him, she's his for life."

"Nothing wrong with that. Unless he doesn't have the same feelings for her. OH MY GOSH! That's it isn't it? He doesn't love her! He loves Julissa? Oh no, my poor Yasmin!"

"That's not it, Cloe. He wants Yasmin. More than anything. The kid was crazy about her the moment he saw her."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then how do you know."

"Because…he looked at her the way I look at you."

"Awww…how cute."

"And like me, he loves Yasmin with every bit of him. It's outlandish because he hasn't known her long…but if you heard him talk about her…which he does all the time, you'd know."

"Then why doesn't he want to make love to her?"

"Because he's seen me and you."

"And what's so wrong with us that—" It registered. "Ohhhh."

"Yeah."

"So he's saying that he could cheat on her? That bastard!"

"Don't call him a bastard, Cloe. His father walked out on him when he was young."

"Oops, sorry. But how could he do that to Yasmin?"

"He hasn't done anything…and he wants to keep it that way. He wants to protect her."

"How?"

"Cloe, you ask too many questions. They guy doesn't even know why he let Julissa kiss him. He has no feelings for her."

"That's what he tells you."

"Eitan doesn't lie about feelings, trust me. Shit, the Eitan I know doesn't do feelings. But until he figures that out, he won't take that step with Yasmin. If I could step out of our relationship and hurt you the way I did, feeling the way I feel about you, Cloe…he feels that he can too."

"Wow…that's deep." She said. "Hmm…I wonder if Yasmin knows this." She continued.

"She doesn't and she won't because you won't mouth this to anyone. Including her!"

"But—"

"No buts Cloe, it's not your place. If anyone tells her, it'll be Eitan."

She pouted.

He laughed not only at her expression, but at her silence, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about Yasmin. She's in good hands. Eitan would never do anything to hurt her."

"Yeah, if what he says about his feelings for her is true. And if he'd never do anything to hurt her, what's the big deal?"

"Eitan has never been like this for any girl. Believe the guy that has known him his whole life…and you have a good point there."

"Yeah…I do call their immediate connection somewhat like a fairytale…just as Yasmin has always wanted. She's different with him…and I like it." Cloe said, her mind drifting elsewhere He could tell.

"So tell me…"

"What?"

"What were you thinking when all that went down between us, went down?"

"As far as what?"

"Anything."

"Well, as you already know, it didn't stop me from loving you. I was hurt, and I didn't know what to do. The whole Dana thing threw me, though. But considering everything that we've been through, I just had to think. You wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me intentionally. That's what I kept in my head the whole time."

"Again Cloe, I really am sorry."

"I know. That's why I'm here…but you do get some punishment."

"Punishment?"

"You heard me right. Punishment."

I nodded. "Okay, bring it on."

"When we get back to school Monday, I want you to tell your soccer buddies that your girlfriend is better at playing soccer than you are and that I kicked your ass the past weekend. I gave you such a run for your money that you're considering taking up a new sport."

"One problem with that whole statement."

"What?"

"I'm not doing that." He responded, sternly.

"Okay. It's either that or you take a cold shower."

He never in a million years would've expected Cloe to make such a proposal. He couldn't believe she said that. There is no way in hell he'd do it.

"Make your choice."

"What day did you say again?" He asked.

**End of Cam's P.O.V.**

**Cade's P.O.V.**

Cade couldn't believe everything that happened last night. _The guys will have my ass if they find out about this. _He thought as he looked over at Sasha resting next to him dressed in his t-shirt and her panties, in her phone.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked.

"Changing my Facebook relationship status." She answered, smirking at him.

He laughed to myself, not even touching it. He said that he wanted a relationship with Sasha, and he meant it…but actually going through with it is another step. Did he really want to be in a relationship? All the girls he's giving up…is it worth it?

"So…um."

"What?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, Cade. Why?"

"Could I have anything to do with that?"

She shook her head no. He nodded. Damn. And here he thought that showing affection was kinda lame…and now he's wanting it more than ever from her.

"So about that status…"

"What about it?"

"What did you change it to?"

"Single." His jaw dropped for a second, then he closed it, trying to keep his cool.

_Did she think this is funny? Do I remember last night clearly? My phone is ringing and it was on her side of the bed…why?_ He thought to himself.

She looked at it, and handed it to him without a care. At this point, Cade was a bit disturbed.

It was Kara…she knows about Kara. He told her about Kara. Why doesn't she care? _What the fuck?_ _I'll try my luck at flirting with her._

"Hey babe." He answered, sneaking a peek at Sasha. She was still on her phone.

"Hey, hon. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just lying in bed." He answered.

"Oh yeah? Are you with anyone right now?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Why would make you think that?"

"Because I saw you at the party hugged up with some whore last night." She snapped. _Whoo_.

"Oh…that was nothing." He lied, scratching his head. "Are you trying to come over?"

"Oh yes, baby. Have you checked the weather?"

"No I haven't. What's it look like?"

"It is pouring out. Should be storming out in a little bit."

"Ahh. Sex weather." he nodded.

"Exactly."

"Well where's your boyfriend?"

"He's out of town for a football game." She answered, seductively.

"Aha. Well come on over." He said, his eyes turning to Sasha who was now sitting back against the headboard, eying him appearing amused.

"Okay, on my way." She said, hanging up as he made an attempt to draw back his offer.

He dropped his phone between them, secretly awaiting Sasha's response.

His eyes wandered away from her.

"Who was that?" She asked, calmly.

"You saw the caller I.D. It was Kara."

"Kara. The slut Kara?"

"Yep…that's the one." He nodded.

"Aha, and what did she want?"

" She wants to see me."

"Well does she know that you have a girlfriend?"

"I have a girlfriend?"

She smiled, and he smiled in return, knowing he got what he truly wanted from her.

She came over to him, resting on his lap.

"I knew I could make you jealous." He gloated, jokingly.

"Not before I could make you jealous."

"You didn't make me jealous."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Confused is the word." He mumbled.

She giggled in his neck, giving it a slight peck.

"I just wanted to make sure everything that happened yesterday wasn't all bullshit."

"That's what I was doing. I was pretty good up until you said that you changed your relationship status to "single" on Facebook."

"I did"

"Mhm."

"Yesterday. I changed it back to "In a Relationship" this morning." She smiled.

_Damn this chick is good. She is the only girl that could take my mind out for a spin, turning flips._

"Yep, but you love me." She continued.

"Yes…yes I do. But not for the shit you just pulled." He rebutted, sternly.

"Are you mad at me, babe?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Don't you start."

"What?"

"You played that 'Maybe, maybe not' shit with your little whores, but not with me."

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about." He chuckled.

"Don't forget that we grew up together, Cade."

"Okay, fine. No I'm not mad, that better?"

"Much."

"Okay. What do we do now?"

"Well you can start with kissing me, and then afterwards, I want breakfast."

"Breakfast? That's a bit over the top. But sure, I'll take you to Denny's."

"Haha, you're funny." She said sarcastically.

He kissed her lips, and he didn't plan on keeping it short and sweet like the pussies do it. Sasha was about to get her's like she did last night. _I can honestly see myself with this girl. She is already my best friend, and I do love her._ _She's sexy, sweet, and feisty, and she's a cheerleader. That just about checks out on the list_. They continued further into doing them when they heard Kara at the doorbell. Sasha didn't halt his advances, and he had no intention on stopping. They just left it…and despite what you think, he was making this girl breakfast.

**End of Cade's P.O.V.**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Kobe, I hate this show. Can we watch something else?" Jade asked, as she and her boyfriend lay next to each other in his parents' master bedroom.

"No, Vampire Diaries is a good show, and I missed it."

"You're such a girl sometimes."

"Yeah, say what you want, but you won't be saying that when I'm banging your brains out."

She looked up, meeting his eyes. In all honestly Jade was crazy in love with Kobe. She loved him because he could handle her. Jade was not one to be tamed, and believe, Kobe tamed her. Jade may have a way of getting what she wants from him, but she knew that Kobe was the man, and she was perfectly content with that fact. She even loved that he could be a jerk at times. Her friends consider her strong attraction to that certain quality, odd, but Jade didn't care, because even with Kobe knowing her inside and out, he still gave her what she needed.

"You're such a jerk."

"Why thank you." He said, keeping his eyes on the TV. _He's going to change this damned channel_. She pouted. That always worked for her

"Kat, you do this every time! Can I just enjoy this one show? I got like 40 minutes left."

"Why can't we just watch something else? I mean it is our anniversary."

"Because this is what I want to watch! And correction: our anniversary was yesterday." He grunted, crossing his arms.

She copied him. They didn't speak for a whole five minutes.

"Babe, could you at least _try_ to get into it?"

"No! I don't want to get into it!" She exclaimed, raising her voice.

"I'm onto you. You're picking a fight again."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She lied. That was one thing she didn't admit to Kobe. Her fetish for make-up sex. She started to think that she played the card too often, but decided that she had a valid reason to be mad. Kobe shouldn't know the difference, but one thing she knew…Kobe was going to give her what she wanted. The sex that she favored most.

"Oh sure. Kat, if you wanted sex, you should just say so."

"When have I ever said so?"

"I don't know. But it sure beats arguing about stupid stuff."

She turned to lie on her side, back facing him.

"Babe."

She didn't answer.

"Babe." She could hear him growing more and more agitated, and she grew with excitement, feeling the sensation in her entry way at the thought of his loving her angrily.

She ignored him again.

She heard him deeply exhale. She smiled to herself. She had him.

He got up, turning off the TV. _He's getting more condoms_.

"I see you want more sleep." Her jaw dropped. "I'll be in the livng room." He said, shutting the door behind him. Jade was truthfully in shock. _That asshole_! She was heated. She placed the pillow on her head, her attempt at drowning out his parents' surround sound in the living room… Damn it.

**End of chapter 1**

**I'm going to be completely honest, I didn't know where to begin seeing how this is a part two…but I hope you readers are sticking with me. I'm going to work hard on this one, make it more lengthy and put more drama in here. Rocky, this chap was for you, seeing how you wanted more interaction between Cloe and Cam. I know I don't showcase them enough. It'll be different this time around, promise. ;) Notice how I switched the narration? Should I stick to it, or write the same as the last story? Let me know? I'm interested. Hope you all enjoyed. I've got 2 weeks left of my first year in college, and I hope to be able to write more often than I do now. Thanks for reading. Please please please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2: Utter Contingencies

**Chapter 2**

**Utter Contingencies**

**Yasmin's P.O.V**

_Later that day._

"_**I thought the rain today would lift my spirits, but it didn't. Instead…it's bringing me down. Reminding me once again that I lived in a fantasy world, dreaming of things that would never in a million years come true. Reaching for such unattainable things…crap that I see in the movies…what was I thinking? Eitan was supposed to be waiting on me…for when I was ready. It was a huge leap, and unexpectedly…it went unacknowledged**__**."**_ Yasmin wrote in her journal. She circled her pen on her paper, failing to write out her thoughts as she usually did with ease. She was completely lost. She didn't know what to think. She placed her pen down, standing to go to her dresser underneath her mirror mounted on the wall. She stared into it, trying to understand what went wrong. She even thought that if she could grasp any explanation, any flaw, any possibility, she would with both hands. But it was useless. A lone tear escaped her sad eyes, cascading down it's dried pathway from the tears that fell moments before. _Why is this happening to me?_ She thought to herself. Just as her eyes grew dry, hanging below her, they fell on the framed picture of she and her dad. _What would he think about all of this? _She wondered. She picked it from it's place and held it to her chest, going to sit on her couch by the window. Yasmin lied her hopeless face against the cushion and continued to let herself cry tears of heartache. She had honestly thought that Eitan was the one for her. The one she'd be proud to introduce to her father…if she had the chance.

"Daddy…I need you." She cried, hiding her face in the cushion. She envisioned her father holding her like he once did. Chanting to her "Everything's gonna be okay, princesa, everything's gonna be okay." Yasmin's head lifted a little when she heard her mom calling for her at the front door.

"Mi amor, I'm home. Ven aqui." She called for her daughter. Yasmin took one last look at her dad, then placed it to the couch faced down, standing. She followed her mother's command, going to her.

"Yes, mamita?" Yasmin asked, her voice cracking unintentionally giving herself away to her mom.

"Oy, hija." Her mother said, taking her daughter into her comforting embrace. "Que pasa, mi vida?" She asked, almost crying, sensing Yasmin's dismantlement. She stroked her hair, shushing Yasmin's sobs.

She pulled away, taking Yasmin's face in her worn palms, staring into her. She dropped her hands, taking Yasmin's and leading her into her mother's bedroom. She sat her down, going to her bathroom for tissue. She came back, handing it to her, as she knelt down at Yasmin's knees.

"Tell mommy what's wrong."

"Mom, I was with Eitan last night." She admitted, sniffling.

"Eitan? Yasmin, hija…you didn't—"

"No mom, but I wanted to." Rosaura took Yasmin's hand and awaited her explanation.

"Eitan has an ex girlfriend that is super pretty. Prettier than me."

"I highly doubt that, but okay. And?"

"Well, I have a feeling that he wants her back."

"Why?"

"Because she kissed him, and he let her." Yasmin cringed at the memory.

Rosaura inhaled sharply, nodding. Yasmin cried her tears tracing back through the memories of what took place earlier that day, and she wanted so much for her mother to tell her that she was wrong in believing that Eitan did what he did intentionally to hurt her.

"But she and him had a sexual relationship when they were together."

"Mhm, and did he love her?"

"No…or so he says." Even that at this point, Yasmin wasn't really sure.

"Well…what are you worried about?"

Yasmin didn't answer.

"Yasmin, he's only acting strange because you don't give him sex."

"That's the thing mom…I love him."

"And he loves you?"

"He says he does."

"The answer should be evident, hija."

Yasmin stayed quiet.

"But I think you're considering sex for the wrong reasons."

"But I was ready."

"So you're saying that you didn't want to sleep with him because you didn't want him to have any reason to go back to her?"

Yasmin thought.

"That was only at first."

"Baby, you're not ready. When you make love for the first time, mi vida, it should be for love, not because you're scared he'll get it from someone else. It isn't right."

"But I do want him. I felt the time was right. It just seemed so perfect. I let my guard down for him.""

"Did it happen, hija?"

"No."

"Then the time wasn't right. It was a sign from God."

"I did something bad, mom."

"Que hiciste?"

"I broke up with him." Rosaura knew that it was a mistake. Her daughter was hurt, and at the time she wasn't thinking of anything but her hurt. Yasmin was new to it all. She's never loved, and she wants this experience to be memorable for Yasmin…but Rosaura didn't like the way things all of a sudden felt.

"Do you need mommy to talk to him?"

She shook her head, picking her eyes off the floor.

"But why did you do it, carino?"

"Because he told me no."

"Yasmin, hija." She sighed.

"I know."

"That doesn't explain why-"

"Because…mami I really felt in my heart that it was the right time…"

"And you got offended."

"I was hurt."

"You've always been sensitive, baby. And I'm sure he understands hija, just talk to him."

"How?"

"Baby, I bet he's over there crying his eyes out. Eitan loves you. I don't know not one guy that would turn his own girlfriend down for sex, unless he has something to hide, which I doubt. Sweetie, he respects you and he wants to wait, respect that. You say that he's never had sex tied to emotions, so it's scary for him too."

"But that's not his reason. He said he wanted it to be special for me. He doesn't understand that special to me is contingency. Unplanned, but befitting."

"That may be what he thinks, but trust me, hija…he's scared. But he won't tell you that. The day he realizes it for himself, things will continue on the path that was meant for you two. If he ever chooses Julissa over you, it's because it's easier for him. He isn't putting anything on the line by being with her. With you, being the woman that he loves, he sacrifices a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"You're his main focus, mi vida. He could lose himself, it's more pressure to be better, he has to always consider your feelings, it's harder for him to imagine himself without you…all good things, but to a man, those things are scary. Especially being so young. How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

Rosaura nodded, meeting Yasmin's sad eyes.

"It has a lot to do with you, but you don't know how he feels inside about it all, Yasmin. Talk to him." She told her, tucking Yasmin's hair behind her ear. "But I appreciate your honesty, hija. I was mad at you being in jail, and any other mom would blame on the guy, but I can see the kind of kid he is. He's sincere. Men like him are very hard to come by." She continued

"What should I do?"

"Go back over there and talk to him. If you want, mommy can take you over there, and I'll wait for you outside and—"

"Mom, no. I'll be fine."

"Okay, baby. Make sure you say what's in your heart."

"I will." Yasmin smiled, faintly.

"Okay, may God go before you" She said standing. Yasmin followed her mom, standing. Rosaura took her in her arms and held her tight.

"I'm so proud of you, Yasmin. I told you that I know that your head and your heart is in the right place. I know that you think things through, and if you feel that he is the one for you, your mom is 100 percent behind you, and I will do anything to help." She told her.

"Thank you mom." She sobbed.

Rosie pulled back, drying Yasmin's tears.

"Now go to him and give all you can. That way you can always say that you tried."

"Are you saying that it can be—"

"I'm only being realistic, honey. I want you to go into this not expecting everything, but being prepared for anything. Entiendes?"

Yasmin nodded, taking her mom's hand. She deeply inhaled, turning for the door. Her mom followed after her waiting for her to open the door and when she did, Eitan was standing at the foot of it, drenched, breathing heavily.

She and her mom stood back as he stepped in. Rosaura left them and came back with a towel, offering it to him.

"No thanks, Mrs. Clemente."

"Sweetie, you're going to catch a cold. Just wrap this around yourself until I get back with some clothes for you to change into." She said as he took it. He did as she asked, awaiting further word.

"Hija, take him upstairs if you need to, okay?" She insisted as she left them alone to go to the laundry room.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." He said with sad eyes. Yasmin stepped to him, her expression brimming with doubt.

"Please?" She touched her index to the end of his hand when Eitan grasped tightly, clenching his jaws as he always did when anxiety came over him. It sent chills down her spine, but she was quick to recoup. She knew that this talk had to be had, so she tugged at his hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom.

Endless thoughts were running through Yasmin's head. She wanted Eitan…to be with him. She didn't mean what she said, and she knew that. Eitan made the effort to come here to her, and that meant a lot to her.

**End of Yasmin's P.O.V**

**Eitan's P.O.V**

As they made it in, her mom came in with the clothes folded neatly, handing them to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clemente." He said.

"No problem sweetie. You two be nice to each other."

The two nodded as she closed the door behind herself. Eitan dropped the towel, pulling off his clothes, folding them and placing them on the rug. He changed into the clothes Yasmin's mom had given to him.

"Those were my dad's." Yasmin murmured. Eitan took a look at the clothes that dressed him. A pair of straight leg Levis, a red kool-aid graphic t-shirt, and a light gray zip hoodie.

"Your dad was…very well dressed." He nodded.

"Those were his lazy day clothes." Yasmin smiled faintly.

"Oh." Eitan swallowed.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Eitan…" She paused. "Baby I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've considered your efforts, Yasmin…I just—"

"You stopped me from doing something I would've regretted later.."

"But…you said—"

Yasmin shook her head. Her mom was right. She wanted her first time to be for love and solely for love.

"You were right. I wasn't over the Julissa situation. She had just one thing over me…I didn't want that to be the case anymore." Yasmin admitted soundly.

"Yasmin—"

"I know." She interrupted. "I know, and I didn't mean anything that I said to you Eitan." She said, throwing herself into his chest. She sobbed in his arms at what she did. The thought of losing Eitan frightened her to an unrealistic point…she didn't want it. Ever.

"Yasmin, that's why I'm here."

"Eitan." Rosaura called from downstairs. Eitan could hear her making her way up, so he decided not to answer. She peeked her head in through the crack she made in the door. "Sweetie, hand me your clothes, I'll throw them in the wash and dryer for you."

"Mrs. Clemente, that really isn't necessary—"

"Non-sense. You can't leave here with wet clothes. Hand them to me." Eitan's eyes strayed from Yasmin's as he picked his clothes from the floor, handing them to her mom with a faint smile.

"Gracias."

"De nada, guapo" She smiled, leaving once again.

Eitan chuckled to himself, turning back to Yasmin that kissed his lips. Soon, it was shared. Eitan holding onto her body, returning her sudden…sweet kiss when he remembered why he was there. He pulled away, taking her hand, and led her to the cushioned bench at the foot of her bed.

"Eitan, I didn't mean what I said about breaking up with you."

"Yo entiendo, mi amor." He said in a tone that worried her. His expression was troubled, like he fought with himself about something.

"So are we okay?" She asked, hopefully smiling, her eyes misty from the tears she hadn't yet cried..

Eitan seemed to be holding back tears, pursing his lips. He took a breather.

"Yasmin, I think that breaking up is the best thing for us right now." He said, his face expressionless.

"What?"

"Yas, I want you to have that fairytale romance like you've always wanted…I just don't think it's the right time."

"I thought…that we were in love."

"We are…but just because two people love each other doesn't mean that they are meant to be…together. I want to be your friend, Yasmin. Nothing more."

Yasmin couldn't stop her tears.

"What did I do?" She sobbed.

"You did nothing. Yas, you're perfect, just not perfect for me at this point."

The two teenagers spent hours talking, crying together. Yasmin felt helpless. She couldn't do or say anything to make him change his mind, taking back those fatal words and hurtful meanings, and from exhaustion and being overwhelmed from the situation at hand, she slipped into sleep in his comforting embrace. Eitan held her close, letting his tears flow. He didn't want this, but he knew it had to be done. It's been plaguing him for some time and he had to go with his head instead of his heart as he was accustomed to.

He stood, lifting her in his arms, refraining from disturbing her sleep and layed her on her bed, feeling it difficult to separate himself from her. He studied her. Her dried tears, her smooth skin, her full plush lips, her silky, vanilla scented hair that was set free just for him, just…Her. He wouldn't be able to express his love to her the way his heart longed to, she could even find someone else to love her, to please her the way she wants, if that were to happen, she'd still be his treasure, his heart.

He leaned in and planted a tender, timely kiss on her cheek, the closest to her lips he adored as possible.

"You are my princess, Yas. I'm so sorry." He whispered softly in her ear. With that he left her room, coming down the stairs. He spotted her mom sitting in her usual spot, the kitchen, sipping her cup of coffee, writing something in her planner. Eitan thought it'd be rude not to speak.

"Mrs. Clemente." He said as he approached her.

Her eyes lifted to meet his.

"Hola, Eitan."

His eyes strayed from hers. He couldn't look her in the eyes, not after what he just did.

"So you broke up with her." She asked as if stating. Eitan kept his cool.

He nodded, stopping where he was.

"I feel that it's the best thing for the both of us…to be friends."

Rosaura didn't speak.

"My daughter cares about you, Eitan."

"Yes, ma'am. I know."

"As long as you treat her with the same respect, there will be no issues between you and I, entiendes?"

Eitan nodded.

"Your clothes are sitting on the dining room table, sweetie."

"Um, where should I change?"

"Just have someone return them to me. You should probably go before Yasmin wakes." She suggested.

Eitan thanked her, picking up his clothes on the way out. Eitan wasn't sure that leaving her was the best thing. It hurt him to walk away from her, but he was determined to stand by his decision. There was no way that they could be together seeing that this topic of virginity couldn't be avoided. It smothered him, and soon it defeated him. Under pressure, he wanted to love Yasmin, and he planned on doing so.

**The next day**

School was back in session after a long, eventful weekend.

Eitan sat in AP Psychology listening to 's lecture, taking notes. His relationship with Yasmin never distracted him with work, but knowing that he didn't have someone's feelings to tend to was a bit relieving to him…but it still stayed on his mind. He knew that Yasmin was hurt, but he also knew that Yasmin was very reasonable and that she would be open to friendship with him due to the fact the she loved him. He was confident in that. He planned on being the best friend to her that he could possibly be.

"Eitan, what's that you're writing?" The teacher asked him, eying him suspiciously.

"Notes, Mr. Grandelli." He answered, stopping to stare back at his teacher. He continued writing out the last note on Schitzophrenia. Eitan was irritated that his teacher chose to pick him out of all students when he's been taking notes since he started at Stiles.

"Are you sure you're not writing a note to your girlfriend?"

"Why would you think that, sir?"

"Uh maybe because you look to be feeling sorry for yourself."

"And how is that any of your business?"

"Are you talking back to me, Mr. Morales?"

"Im simply defending myself against your aimless nitpicking." He responded, growing even more irritated.

"If you want to speak to me that way, you can leave my classroom."

Eitan decided to leave it alone. The guy was a divorcee, who he believed taught psychology so that he could figure out why his wife cheated on him. Little did he know, he himself was the one to blame. He wouldn't waste his breath on him.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll just continue to take notes." He smiled falsely.

"Yeah, you do that. I expect you to do well on this exam."

"I plan on it." Eitan squinted his eyes, as the teacher went back to speaking.

Eitan's day was hell, and it was just starting. He had calculus next, and after that, AP English with Yasmin.

**End of Eitan's P.O.V.**

**Yasmin's P.O.V**

Yasmin stood as the bell rang, dismissing class.

"Clemente." Mrs. Flores called for from her desk. Yasmin turned to her waving her over with her finger.

"Yes?" Yasmin asked, making it to her desk.

"Que pasa, linda? You weren't participating in class today. Is something wrong?"

"No Senora Flores, nothing is wrong. Just having one of those days is all."

"Now Yasmin, you know I know you better than that. And I told you to call me Alli. Now, you and Morales going through something?"

After a pinch of hesitation, Yasmin nodded, knowing that Senora Flores was right. Senora Flores was the one teacher who truly understood her students, mainly because she was just a few years older. She and Yasmin shared a special bond due to both of their fathers being late militants. They looked after each other.

"Yeah. We broke up yesterday…for reasons that I'm still not sure of."

"Then how did you break up with him?"

"I didn't."

"He dumped you?"

Yasmin looked away, sighing.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Yasmin shook her head no, and left the classroom with out another word.

"Yasmin, what's wrong with you?" Sasha asked, as soon as she left the class. She shook her head, heading over to her locker when she saw Eitan coming out of his Psych class. Her heart was struck with that pain again. She turned her eyes away quickly, facing her locker.

"Yasmin, Eitan was right in front of you. Why didn't you say anything?" Jade asked, joining them.

She didn't respond to either of her friends. Cloe came rushing over to them, having witnessed what happened in psych.

"Yasmin, Eitan almost got kicked out of class today!" Cloe exclaimed as Yasmin placed her Math and AP Spanish book back in her florally decorated locker.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

" just started picking with him for taking notes. It was weird."

"Okay, how did he almost get kicked out of class? Eitan doesn't usually respond to ignorance." Jade said.

"Well he did today. It wasn't too bad, but Eitan seemed really irritated."

"I would too if some stupid teacher picked on me for nothing." Sasha commented.

Cloe had noticed that her best friend didn't say much to the news about her boyfriend.

"Pretty Princess?" She asked, coming between Jade and Sasha to reach her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Yasmin shut her locker door and went on to her psych class, leaving her friends without a word.

Yasmin knew that it was wrong to leave her friends in the dark, but at this point she didn't care. The man she thought she had a bright future with dejected her and left her broken, shattered to pieces. She took into accord that he apologized, but Yasmin didn't want his words in her memory. She wanted him, and all of him.

It had came time for English. Yasmin dreaded going, and even considered skipping to avoid seeing him…but then she thought that she had all year to be around him…she'd never be emotionally prepared to face the man that she loved but couldn't have.

She felt a hand on her's just as she closed her locker.

"Hi Yasmin." Eitan said.

"Hi, Eitan." She turned facing him, holding her books to her chest.

"H-how are you?" He asked, nervously. He crossed his arms.

She nodded. "I'm okay. How are you?"

"Not so good. I've been hearing about you all morning. Your friends are worried about you. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. I've never been better."

"You're lying. Look, I know that things might be weird between us, but I was serious about us being friends."

"I'm okay with that, Eitan." Yasmin wondered how he remained so cool about everything. It seemed as though none of this bothered him. She'd think he didn't care, but why would he stand and talk to her? Was it her friends' expectations of him?

"Can I get a smile? He asked.

Her eyes wandered.

"C'mon princesa." He said shaking her to excite her.

She nodded, trying to hide it…but it was Eitan, she couldn't. "Okay."

It was hard for Eitan to refrain from kissing her, but he hung his arm on her shoulder, taking her books from her. Yasmin had to laugh to herself, Eitan was the same. She didn't see the harm in being herself. The two walked toward their next class in silence, but they were okay with that.

"Hey guys, we have a sub today!" Sasha said, running up to us.

"Whoo hoo." Eitan cheered falsely.

"Don't be a smart-ass Eitan! I have some news to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Yasmin asked, catching Eitan looking ahead through the corner of her eye.

"Sash, I don't think you're going to be telling us much of anything." Eitan said spotting the teacher.

"Why?" She asked, following his eyes. Yasmin turned her attention to the elderly teacher with the ruler in her hands, wearing a white ruffeled long sleeved shirt, tucked into a black waist high knee-length skirt and old black mary-janes.

"Okay, that lady is psycho." Sasha whispered to Yasmin.

"She's old. Doesn't mean she's psycho, bunny boo."

"Yas, look at how she's dressed. Something is _wrong_ with her."

"I have to agree with Sash. She looks shifty." Eitan commented.

"But we still have to go to class." Yasmin said eying her friends. "right?"

"I don't know…I'm thinking of skipping." Cloe said walking up with Jade. "That lady is evil."

"Yeah, my brother had her last year at his Catholic school too." Jade said.

"How did your bro know you have her today?" Sasha asked.

"He doesn't. She worked there last year. She was a teacher."

"What happened to her?"

"She was unreasonable with the kids. She even spanked them for bad behavior."

Eitan, Yasmin, and Sasha's eyes went to each other.

"Who's up for going to the park?" Meygan asked, closing her locker two spaces down from Yasmin's.

"We are." Jade and Cloe said together.

"Let's go with them." Sasha said, grabbing both Eitan and Yasmin's hand and leading them both out the school's side doors, out to the football field. Usually security would be at the doors, but they weren't today. Easier for these newborn first-time rebels.

Once the group made it out to the bleachers, they sat engaging in their personal activities. Jade looked through Glamour to get ideas for her design class, Cloe was getting a head-start on prom themes being head of the committee, Meygan went to her car. She figured "why stay", Sasha was in her phone texting Cade that stayed home because he caught a cold, while Eitan and Yasmin just sat in silence apart from each other. Yasmin tied her hair in a bun letting the sun kiss her skin, while Eitan sat back, his arms folded behind his head, relaxing.

"Okay!" Sasha said, closing her phone. She went over to sit in front of Eitan and Yasmin, waving Jade and Cloe over. "My good news!"

"Ooh! Could it have anything to do with Cade?" Cloe asked, sitting next to Eitan. Jade sat by Sasha.

Sasha nodded, smiling brightly. Her friends were excited for her. They knew how much she liked Cade.

"So, give us the deets." Eitan mocked in his best high-pitched girl voice, displaying a mocking smile.

"Don't mock us, Eitan." Jade said, lifting her hand to his face. He laughed, playfully slapping it down, listening.

"We made it official."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You made what official?" Jade asked.

"We're in a relationship."

"Who?" Eitan entertained.

"Me and Cade."

"Cade who?" Cloe chuckled.

"Stop being jerks! You know what Cade I'm talking about."

"No we don't. The Cade we know is a player." Jade said.

"Yeah, and unwilling to commit." Cloe added.

"Guys, she's telling the truth. I saw them at the party. They were all over each other." Yasmin smiled knowingly at her best-friend.

"Ha, just like everyone else. Namely Eitan and Yasmin." Sasha smiled. Yasmin's smile withered a bit.

"Look guys, Eitan and I decided to stay friends." Yasmin announced. She figured that she'd avoid the presumptions to be made by her friends.

"Wait, what?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. We are just friends." Eitan co-signed.

"Why? You two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah yeah, enough of that." Yasmin interrupted, "We're happy the way we are." Yasmin lied.

Eitan was in shock. He thought that Yasmin would give him a hard time for the decision he made, but she didn't. He was amazed at her resiliency. To know that Yasmin cared for him enough to respect his feelings regardless of how it made her feel drew him closer to her in a way. Eitan had a thought. _I may find out more about her being her friend than I ever could being her boyfriend._

"Wow, Yas. I have to say…you're a better woman than me." Sasha said.

Yasmin shrugged.

"But onto you and Cade." Yasmin smiled.

"Yeah, he said that it's always been me. That he is a different person with me. It made me feel special. I think he's the one."

"Did you guys sleep together?" Jade asked.

Sasha nodded. "I know Cruise was my first, but Cade is the one I was meant to be with." Sasha simpered to herself.

"Yeah, that's what Cade said when I first moved here. He said that you were the reason he didn't want to leave Stiles." Eitan told her.

"Really? How could you withhold such vital information, Eitan? I thought we were friends!"

"We are. But you know, we guys have our code too."

"Um, we're not hoes!"

"Never said that." Eitan laughed. Soon everyone joined.

"Well since we're having girl talk, guess who asked about you today, Yas?"

"Thad." Eitan stated, rolling his eyes.

Yasmin laughed to herself.

"What about me?" Yasmin asked.

"Well he wants to do a double date with me and Cade, but I told him that you were still taken. I didn't know that you and Eitan weren't together anymore."

Yasmin blushed sitting there watching Eitan's expression. He held back a smile.

"I see what you guys are doing. You're trying to make me jealous."

"Well is it working?"

"No. It isn't. If Yasmin wants to see other people, she has every right to do that. I know what I did, and she doesn't owe me anything."

"What _did_ you do?" Jade asked

"You guys already know what I did."

"But why?" Cloe asked.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude girls, but that's between Yasmin and I."

"Well she's going to tell us anyway so you might as well."

"She can do that but—"

"I would like for you guys to stop talking about me like I'm not here." Yasmin said standing.

Eitan copied her motion.

"I still meant what I said about us being friends Yasmin. And if we have to, we can do so, just without the girls." He said, leaving them confused.

Eitan walked away not knowing how to feel exactly. He didn't think what the girls did was necessary, it already took every bit of his being to resist being with Yasmin. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Now in defense, he said something he didn't mean that could've cost him his chances with Yasmin, and her feelings.

That day, Eitan contemplated what it'd be like having Yasmin as a friend…or having her be someone apart from him. Eitan wasn't sure of the outcome, but the day is over, and there's another straight ahead.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy! Started a new job, and it's pretty time consuming, I'm sure it's imaginable for you readers! Hope this is good to hold ya over for a week or two! Hope you like it! Please R&R. Btw, I'm contemplating telling this story in first person, I kinda liked it in "Never Knew it'd Be You." Just maybe! Should I?**


	3. Chapter 3:Family Reinforcement

**Chapter 3: Family Reinforcement**

**Eitan's P.O.V.**

I went home feeling like crap. I wanted someone to talk to, but I think I may have worn out my advisory privileges with the guys. As I approached the parking lot, I spotted my mom's car. Mom.

I got out the car, closing the door behind me, and walked in finding my mom on the couch on the phone with someone with tears in her eyes.

What is she crying about?

"Hey mom." I said, taking a seat beside her.

She pressed a button and closed her phone shut, keeping her eyes down.

"Que pasa, mama?" I asked, winding my arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing, hijo. Your aunt is coming to visit."

"Which aunt?"

"Paloma." She answered, eying me.

Paloma…dad's sister. The bane of my existence. Ever since dad ran off she's always pressed on having a relationship with me…by phone. She's always felt the need to "parent" me. I guess because dad isn't here, and she might feel a bit guilty. I can understand. I always did. We actually grew close, and I genuinely began to warm up to her, but her sisters always hated us, and eventually she began following after them like a damned puppy. There goes our friendship.

"Mom…"

"I know, Eitan. She just wants to be apart of your life."

"Okay, first off…she isn't my aunt. You might as well call her my cousin, and what's the point of having her _here_?"

"Your grandparents think that it's a good idea to get you better acquainted."

"We've tried that remember?"

"She was young Eitan. She's done a lot of maturing. You know that when you're young, you're impressionable."

I didn't want to hear that. We were the same age at the time and there was nothing that my aunts could tell me to turn me against my mother.

"Look, I know you're upset about your father, but that has nothing to do with his younger sister."

"I want nothing to do with his side of the family, period."

"It has nothing to do with you, baby."

"Mom, they pretended to accept me, and at the same time, tried to slander your name…to me. It's unforgivable. They don't like you, so of course they don't like me."

"Your grandparents love you."

"Oh yeah, since when?"

"Eitan…"

"You know what, this is besides the point, why were you crying just now?"

"I just had a talk with your grandmother."

"About?"

"She wanted to apologize about everything."

"Okay, I don't even want to hear about this."

"I want you to be the bigger person and put this aside."

I shook my head to myself.

"Well, while you're talking about me, what's your issue?"

"I didn't exactly have a good day."

"Why? Something happen with Yasmin?"

"Yeah, we broke up the other day."

"Por que hiciste eso?"

"Long story."

"Long story my ass! I liked her!"

"Mom you haven't even talked to her yet."

"I don't have to. I definitely want to, but she isn't like your other little friends, so therefore, I like her."

"If you say so."

"Are you saying that I have no reason to like her?"

"I'm not saying that at all."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, you were right all along, mom."

"I usually am, but what about, hijo?"

"Yasmin being different. She's a virgin, and I'm having a hard time letting it go."

"That's why you ended it with her? A dios mio, give me strength." She sighed in her hands. I wonder what that was for.

"What?"

"You didn't stop to think how that makes her feel, Eitan? Being a virgin isn't something to be ashamed of. You break up with the poor girl because she has sense enough to save her virtue?"

"That's the thing, mom. I don't want to be the one who takes it…"

"You don't…?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, hijo. I have all night. Spill the frijoles."

"Well, I told you already what happened between Julissa and I the other day…"

"I almost lost my head." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Yas came out and told me that she wanted to lose her virginity to me because she didn't want Julissa to have anything over her."

"That can't be her reason."

"Not her only reason. I mean, I know she wants to because she loves me, but…mom…I can't."

"You're scared."

"I never said I was scared. I just don't…"

"Baby, listen to your mami. You are scared."

I shook my head.

"Don't believe me? Invite her for dinner Friday night, and I'll show you."

"Invite her for dinner? What's that going to prove?"

"Don't worry about that, hijo. Just do as I say." She said, tapping my lap.

I gave her a look.

She sighed. "Mira, I just think it's strange how you claim to love her, and yet you never made an effort to bring her home to meet me. You'd think because she's so "different" you'd want her to meet your mother."

"I want to get a grip on what Yasmin and I are before all of that."

"You aren't marrying the girl, Eitan. She's just a girlfriend."

"She isn't just a girlfriend, mom. She's special."

"Aha, in what ways?"

"She just is. She's sweet, and innocent, kind and gentle. Feisty and guarded. And…just the way she makes me feel."

"Well if you feel this way about her, what's stopping you from being with her?"

"I guess I am a bit scared."

"You think she could be _something_ to you."

"She's already something. She's everything…and I guess that's what scares me so much."

"If she already means that much to you, don't you think losing her would hurt you?"

"Of course, mom. I just think that if I share something like that with her, I'd never be able to let go of her."

"Whoever said you have to?" She asked. Her eyebrows lifted as she inhaled deeply. "I understand what this is about."

"You are afraid of her being the last girl you ever sleep with."

I didn't respond, frowning. I had to think on that. Damn, is that it?

"It makes perfect sense. It sounds to me like you don't want to hurt her."

"I don't. I know that if I make things work with her, my fears would become too much to bear, and I might slip. I mean, I am a man, mom."

"That's pretty honest, baby."

"I know." I breathed. I didn't even know it myself, I guess talking to mom put it in perspective for me.

"If that is the case, baby, you made the right decision. I don't want her to be hurt either, but hijo, if she is that special to you, nothing should stand in the way of being with her."

"It's easier said than done, mom. I could have all the feelings in the world for her, but if I'm tempted, it's not the easiest thing to ignore. I mean look at what happened with Julissa. I don't love Julissa. I'd never choose her over Yasmin, and I let her kiss me…You should've seen Yas' face when she found out." I sighed, dropping my face in my palm.

"So what are you going to do? Just leave it where it is and never tell her how you're feeling?"

"I don't know just yet."

"Do you want mami to talk to her?"

"Mom, I'd rather not get you involved in our relationship."

"Well according to you, you don't have a relationship."

"You know what I mean."

"Hmm. Okay. Only because you asked. I just want you to do what you think is right. You're a smart kid, Eitan. You've made some mistakes in the past, but I know that you're maturing. You're a lot more mature with Yasmin than you were in any other fling you had…"

"I'm only eighteen. I get with Yasmin…and it's all over."

"You're looking at what you're losing, babe. Look for what you're gaining by being with her. Ask yourself, is what you feel for Yasmin worth more than all the girls you could ever possibly be with?"

" I can't answer that question just yet, mom…to be honest."

"Well, do this…get to know her better."

"I don't think she'll want to talk to me."

"Why not? What did you do now?"

"Nothing…really. I just told her that we could be friends…just without her friends."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"What's the big deal? They influence her decisions too much."

"And your friends don't influence your decisions?"

I didn't answer.

"That's like asking her to choose between you and her friends. Eitan…"

"Another mistake…"

"Si papito." She shook her head. "In that case, if she decides not to talk to you, don't hold it against her…just give her space. She probably needs it with all that's going on. That poor baby girl." Mom said, standing. She went to the kitchen while I sat back against the cushion, throwing my head back against it. I don't know what to do… I know that things will be hectic with Yasmin. I don't even know how to go about everything. What do I say? How do I act around her? Especially with what I said about her friends…what mom said. I really asked her to choose? Did I? It's certainly not what I meant…

I went up to my room, dived on my bed, opened up my laptop, and logged onto my Twitter. I had to see what she's been tweeting.

I saw that she had posted a video on her Twitter.

**Aaliyah- The One I Gave My Heart To (With Lyrics): /vCPvO-6zsPY via youtube**

I clicked on the link, and it took me straight to YouTube, starting the video. As soon as I saw the lyrics on the video, I knew it was for me. I listened to the song from start to finish. I know for a fact that what my mom said about her being hurt was true. I can't keep this on, I do have to tell her how I feel. I don't want Yasmin to feel like that...that I don't love her anymore.

**_"I never knew I could go through this many emotions in one day."_ **

She tweeted two minutes ago. I stared at the tweet, feeling like shit when I saw that she had one new tweet.

_**"If it were up to me, I'd never see or hear from him ever again."** _She tweeted just now.

Seeing that, my heart plunged into the depths of my stomach…she hates me. Not being able to handle much more of her verbal assault on me, I shut my laptop, placing it on my nightstand and slammed my head into my pillow.

Grasping it tightly, I squeezed my eyes shut in irritation with myself. How did I let things get this fucked up? Yas and I were great, and now…we're not even speaking. How could I possibly go the rest of this year not speaking to her? My eyes are getting heavy. Tomorrow won't be any better I can feel it…

That night, the tweet echoed in my head.

**Hours later...**

"Yasmin!" I exasperated, sitting up. I blinked my eyes hearing the doorbell downstairs. I lazily sat, glancing over at my alarm clock. It was 4 o clock in the morning. Who the hell could that be? My eyes wandered over to my window. It was pitch dark out...and someone was at our door. Must be for mom. Turning back to lie on my back I noticed that I was panting, my chest felt like a bucket of water was poured on me. I was drenched in sweat. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair…

"Oh Yasmin…" I breathed, a tear escaping my eye. The doorbell rang again.

"Mom!" I called. "Do you got the door?" I asked, wiping my eyes, sitting back up.

"Someone's at the door?" She said, walking over to my door, tying the belt of her robe around her waist. I got out of bed and met her there.

"Yeah, someone just rang the doorbell." I said, clearing my throat.

"Hold on, let me go get my bat!" She said, attempting to leave me. I caught her by her arm and pulled her to me.

"Mom, I hardly think that's necessary. Someone who poses a threat wouldn't ring the doorbell." I said, taking a step down the dark hall of stairs.

"Baby, no. If it's that important, whoever it is, they'll come back later." She said, half-hysterical.

"Mom, calm down. It can't be that bad." I said, continuing down the stairs. She kept her hands clutched on my shoulders all the way down to the door.

I looked out the peephole, shit. I sucked my teeth opening the door to let Paloma in.

The fuck is she doing here?

"Eitan!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. She still smelled of Yuca…abuelita's favorite side dish. I flinched back as she kissed my cheek, pulling back, still holding onto my shoulders. I tried to hide my disgust…but miserably failed.

"Still got that stank attitude! Fresh!" She said, pushing me away to hug my mom.

This is hell.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Cab. Speaking of which, anyone got any money to pay the driver?" She squeaked. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. My mom's eyes landed on me.

"Oh…no." I said, shaking my head. This little troll is loaded with money and doesn't know shit about having a job because she's always had it good, and now abuela's little princesa doesn't have any money for cab fare? Hell no.

"Eitan, go pay the driver."

"My wallet is upstairs."

"Mentira, go get your wallet. It's right there on the coffee table! Pendejo!" Mom said, hitting my arm as I passed her.

"Ay! Calmate, mama!" I whined, picking it from the table. I slipped on my flip flops leaving out. I can't believe this. I thought as I payed the driver. I'm not talking to her the entire visit, I decided as I made it back in.

"Paloma, we weren't expecting you for another week."

"I wasn't expecting her at all." I said under my breath, kicking my shoes off into the closet.

"Shh, Eitan." Mom hissed.

"Well, I couldn't wait!" She sang, hugging my mom once more. "Thanks for letting me live here with you guys, sis!" She said, squeezing tight.

"Wait, what?" I almost yelled, startling the two of them. "What do you mean _live_? I thought you were coming to stay for a few days?"

"Nope! I'm here to stay. Don't worry, it's just to finish my senior year with you…possibly follow you to college!" She teased.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Eitan." Mom shrugged apologetically.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I grunted through my teeth. "Paloma, don't expect us to be best friends or anything. Do as you said, finish high-school and stay out of my way." I finished, turning to the stairs.

"Eitan!" Mom called after me as I made my way up, ignoring her. "Don't mind him, Paloma. He's—"

"No, sis. I understand. He's mad at me and I understand why. There's no hard feelings. That's why I'm here. My brother didn't have a relationship with him, but I really want to." I heard her voice at a distance as I closed my door. I dived back in bed, pulling the covers over my head, burying my face in my pillow. This is fucking perfect…

**The next day.**

I blinked my eyes open hearing a Jerry Rivera ringtone in the bedroom neighboring mine. Damn, mom gave her the room next to mine. Of all the rooms up here, and she gives her that one. I sat up eying my alarm, shaking my head. I'm up an hour early. I got up and went to my bathroom to shower, brush, and style my hair. Just as I finished, Paloma barged in, fully clothed and ready, startling me half to death, in my fucking towel!

"Eitan! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for school!"

"Paloma—"

"Tia Paloma!"

"No, fuck that. Paloma, you are an hour early. I'm not even supposed to be up for another hour."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It is 5 in the morning! I should kick you in the shin for waking me. I got no sleep thanks to you!"

"Aw, Eitan. You're the same as when we were little. Sorry to inform you, we can't play like that anymore!"

"I'm not playi—"

"Besides, if you're the same, you'd get your ass handed to you seeing how I always kicked your ass!"

I was taken aback. I can't believe she'd hold that against me.

"That's because you were overweight!" I reminded her.

She burst out in laughter.

"Yeah yeah! But your mom filled me in on your love affair with Yasmin."

"Don't you dare speak to her." I glowered at her.

"I can speak to whoever I want. Remember whose older."

"Age isn't anything but a number. But I mean it, Paloma. Yasmin is off limits."

"Why?"

"It's personal. Talk to her about our problems or even associate yourself with her, you and I will never have a friendship, let alone a relationship."

"Fine. I brought you some things."

"I don't want any gifts." I said, bitterly.

"Look, Eitan…I'm sorry for what happened years ago. I know we were close, and you probably feel like betrayed you, and I can see why, but I miss our friendship…I always have."

"Oh yeah? Is that the reason why you called ever so often?" I asked, sarcastically.

She sighed. "I just never knew what to say. I wanted to give it time…you know…learn from my mistakes…"

"And…?"

"I have. That's why I'm here. I want to patch things up."

I shook my head to myself, leaving my bathroom, brushing past her.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's not from me, it's from my mom."

"Abuela sent me something?" I asked as if stating.

"Yes…she did." Paloma smiled.

"Well, go ahead and show me, I don't want to be late." I mocked, sitting on my bed. She left out, I guess to go to her room and came back with an unidentifiable number of shopping bags. H&M, Express, Prada, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Banana Republic, Marc Jacobs, FootLocker, and Dick's Sporting Goods. I felt my eyes widen then I composed myself. Abuela has always been a big shopper.

"These are all for you. Your mom told her how much you're into fashion so mom gave me the money, and I went crazy." She said, placing them at my feet. I reached down into the Louis Vuitton bag and pulled out a grey cashmere cardigan. Wow…cashmere. I only own about two of these.

I shook my head, standing. "I can't accept this." I told her, flinging it back into the bag.

"Why not? It's not like she's some stranger." She said, following me as I went into my drawers.

"You might as well call her that. I can't remember the last time I've spoken to abuela." I murmured, digging through my clothes, finding my Ralph Lauren boxer-briefs. "Turn around please." I said, slightly turning my head to find her doing as I asked, but she was fiddling around in my closet. I turned back to face my dresser, dropping the towel from my waist, pulling them on, along with the straight-legged jeans I just bought from American Eagle.

"And she hates herself for that, Eitan. You have no idea." She said soundly.

"You're right, I don't." I said, looking once more at her over my shoulder. She peeked over her's and our eyes met. She turned back to face me, knotting her fingers, and I turned my back to her once more. I wanted to avoid talking face to face as much as possible. I then got to thinking that I would snatch an opportunity for a relationship over the phone opposed to this any day.

"Just know that she loves you. She's getting older, and when you get older—"

"Family becomes more important, I know." I said, shrugging into a white fitted v-neck short-sleeved tee.

"Exactly. She feels that you never should've missed out on having her around...like Darien."

"Don't speak his name to me." I warned, facing her now.

"Your dad—" She stopped as I approached her, standing at my closet.

"How about I make you a deal, Paloma?" I asked, stopping just inches in front of her.

"Anything." She gulped.

"How about I accept these gifts from abuela, and you drop the subject." I told her sternly, picking my grey Adidas jacked from my closet. I slipped it on, bending to pick up my grey AR 2.0 high-top Adida sneakers.

She nodded, silently.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you downstairs." She said, leaving, closing the door behind her.

I sat on my bed, slipping on my shoes one by one. I was ready for the day. I didn't know how it was going to turn out. I want my problems with Yasmin to go away. Lately she's been helping me with my personal issues. I find tranquility with Yasmin. With her, I feel like I can do just about anything…as long as I have her support. Having Paloma here, a constant reminder of my fucked up family and their past, is setting me back to how things were around the time my dad left. I will I fair without her? I guess we'll see. Day fucking one.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Okay so, I've really been getting the urge to write. I feel bad for taking so long, I have to catch up. I'm in the middle of putting a plot together, and submitting as much as I can as I go. Please Read and Review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've got plenty of ideas! Can't wait to put them all on paper and share them with you all! Thanks for reading! Until next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4:DealBreakers

**Chapter 4DealBreakers**

**Yasmin's P.O.V**

My eyelids burned red from the sun in my eyes, and my alarm went off. Miley Cyrus' One in a Million…Eitan's ringtone…Why I did that to myself, I'm not sure…normally at this time, I'd get a text from him or something, but not today. Even though the memories of our relationship ran through my mind, hearing this song, I let it play because…I don't know. I sat up, my head pounding. I thought that if I had slept from crying myself to sleep last night, I'd wake up feeling okay…but sleep betrayed me. I went over to the couch by the window, pulling the curtains back and studied the weather. It was beautiful, the sky was sherbet, the sun hidden behind the clouds. I opened it and immediately felt the cool breeze rush into my room. It felt just like autumn. Usually I'd take a day like this to my advantage and style up in fall fashion…but not today. Sweats seem a bit more befitting.

I know what I tweeted last night wasn't true. I don't want this to be it between Eitan and I…but what if it really is? I picked my iPad from the neighboring table and as I did, I noticed that my roses were wilting. The sight brought me down even more. I shook my head, uncovering the face of the iPad, turning it on. I went straight to Twitter. I checked Eitan's page, and he hasn't tweeted for days. I'm hoping that means he hasn't been on in that long. I took this chance to delete the tweets from last night including the song by Aaliyah…I know _that's_ how I feel, but things will only get worse for me taking the heat from the girls and everyone else. No one else knows we broke up and they don't need to. The song finally finished and the Sarah Bareilles' "Bottle it Up" began to play. I love this song. Thinking of it, I realized that all of this drama between Eitan and I is unnecessary. I know that what the girls did yesterday wasn't called for, and I also know that they only tried to look out for me, but that shouldn't be what determines our fate as friends. I felt a bit better. We'll fix this. I wanted to take Eitan's advice from weeks ago…not feeling bad for wanting what I want…that's when we were happy…how we had each other to share our feelings with one another…

I stood from the edge of my bed, picking my robe from the post, wrapping it around myself. I went to my bathroom and got started with my daily rituals; brushing, washing my face, hanging my robe on the hook behind the door, hopping in the shower, washing my hair, and shaving what I needed to. I stepped out of the tub, approaching the foggy mirror.

"Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing worth trying to be in is love." I heard Sarah sing through my closed bathroom door. I smiled to myself, wiping the mist out of view. I got to thinking. Why wouldn't Eitan want me? He's seen me damn near naked, and we shared something…I can't let this ruin us. I went to my room and dressed into my bra and panties. I went back to the bathroom, plucked my robe from it's place and slid into it. I went into my pantry closet and took out my blow-dryer. It took me about 15 minutes to semi-dry it enough for it to curl on it's own. I sprayed gloss on my palms, rubbing them together, then running my fingers through my hair to evenly distribute. I'd usually clip it up, but I'll wear it down for Eitan. I skipped to my closet and picked out a cream colored cashmere crew-neck sweater, a waist-high pleated skirt that fell to mid-thigh, and gathered my solid black suede platform pumps with ankle straps from my rack. I set them all out neatly on my bed and placed my shoes to the floor. Something was missing…tights. I went to my dresser and withdrew a pair of sheer black socks that rose just above my knees. I got dressed quickly. Eitan should love me in this. I went back to my closet, over to my purse rack and pulled out a chestnut colored hobo with over sized pocket flaps, hooking it on my shoulder. I picked my phone from my bed, turning off my radio. I left my room, heading downstairs.

I found mom in her usual spot, but she was packing up to leave.

"Mom, where are you going?"

"I didn't tell you, I have to leave for a few days. I called Cloe's mom and you're staying with her while I'm gone."

"Wish you would've told me so I could pack."

"Lo siento, mi amor. It was sort of last minute. I'm going to take you to school, and Cloe will take you back here to pack, and you'll go home with her." She said, picking her briefcase up from the breakfast bar.

"Okay, mom."

"You look beautiful, princesa."

"Gracias mama, so do you." I smiled faintly, my eyes meeting hers. She motioned for me to leave first.

"So, I'm guessing everything is back to normal with Eitan?" She asked as she ushered me out. I stopped outside the door to face her as she locked up.

"Not exactly. We agreed to be friends."

"Okay, and no hard feelings?" She asked, stopping by me. I took a deep breath, and continued to her car. I could hear her heels clicking behind me, following close behind. "Hija? Are you going to answer me?" She asked, opening her door. I opened mine and followed her in.

"I am hurt…mom. I just don't want him to know it."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to worry for me…I want him to be happy. I'm not sure how happy I'll be being friends, but I think I'll get used to it."

"Hmm. Looks to me like you're planing on changing his mind."

"I'm just being myself, mom. What do you expect me to do? Come to school in sweats and look miserable?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"Something in you changed, hija."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a lot more forward with your feelings…verbally. I always knew that you were okay with expressing yourself through fashion, but you seem a bit more confident."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Great thing. Do I have Eitan to thank for that?"

"Maybe you do…I'm not sure." I lied. She nodded, looking ahead.

"Mom?'

"Yes?"

"Are we moving?"

Her eyes went back and forth between me and the road as we approached a stop-light.

"Is this what this is all about?"

"What?"

"You and Eitan. Is he not with you because I said that we were moving?"

"I honestly don't know. Good observation though…"

"I'm the best…but I don't know for sure, mi vida. We might, we might not."

"When will you know for sure?"

"Give me a few months…"

A few months…that's time enough…I think. We were pulling up to the school and I searched the parking lot for Eitan's Fiesta.

I pulled out my blackberry and text Cloe.

"_So I'm staying with you for the next couple of days?"_ I text.

My alert tone went off the next second.

"_Yep! I can't wait girl, we're going to have so much fun!_" She sent.

We are going to have fun. I wonder if Eitan is in class.

"_Is Eitan in class_?"

I didn't know what she was going to say.

"_Yeah, he's here. Why? I thought we agreed?_"

"_Yeah, we did…_"

"_He wants to be friends with you outside of us, Yasmin. I thought that was a deal breaker?_"

"_I know Eitan didn't mean it, Cloe_"_._

"_Okay. If you say so. Only you know him better than the three of us._"

"_Thanks Cloe. I'll see you inside._"

"_Okay, hurry in! First period is about to start! I'll meet you at your locker!_"

"Okay mom, I'll see you soon." I said, gathering my purse and phone as she parked.

"Okay, mi linda. I love you." She said, pecking my cheek. I hugged my mom tight.

"I love you too, mom."

"Porbrecita, you'll be okay. You have your friends."

"I know, mom. I'll miss you." I said, still holding on.

"Go on. I'll call you once I'm in Chicago." She whispered, pulling away.

I opened my door and got out. She pulled off the next second. I turned to find Sasha taking my hand.

"You okay, girl?" She asked.

"Better than I was yesterday." I smiled.

"Good, we were all worried about you last night."

"Why?"

"Twitter." She answered, rolling her neck. I giggled to myself.

"Well, we got 7 minutes before class starts, we should get going. You look cute, girl."

"Thanks, so do you." I said eying her somewhat baggy ever-long white dolman shirt, blue jeans, and tan colored beanie. We had on matching colored bags except her's was a cross-shoulder that she wore like a hobo. Her jewelry was simple. Just silver bangles and her earrings were hidden in her tresses that fell just below her bra-strap in loose waves. All of a sudden Cade walked up, snaking his arm around her waist from behind.

"Hey Yasmin" He said to me, burying his face in her neck. "Hey babe." He murmured, holding her close.

"Cade? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Cade moved in with Dylan. He wanted to finish senior year with us." Sasha smiled, holding onto his arms that held her. They were so cute.

"Wow! How cool!"

"Stop it, babe!" She said, flinching away from his touch. He took her hand, his eyes never leaving her.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back with you guys." He said, looking ahead. "Who the hell is that?" He asked. Sasha and I followed his stare back to this girl standing by Eitan. What was he doing outside? He looked good. He was talking to her, her arm hooked to his. She was ivory skinned just like Eitan. Two-toned hair, dark brown from her scalp to her ears and medium copper the rest of the way down her back in full sultry waves. She was pushing Eitan along into the building, her hair blowing in the wind, her slightly over sized tan parka hanging off her shoulder, a spacious fitting black and white striped shirt underneath it. She had on black leggings and black leather boots that rose just above her ankles and a matching cross shoulder purse that hung carelessly off her shoulder. She looked stunning. She was beautiful, and she was with Eitan…laughing and playfully pushing him. My heart froze.

"Yasmin…" Sasha started.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go talk to him." Cade said, leaving us to catch up to them, disappearing into the school.

Sasha wrapped her arm around my shoulder, walking me into the school. Just as we turned to corner to get to my locker, I froze. Eitan was standing five lockers away talking to that girl, Cade hanging by his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Pretty Princess. Cade will get the deets." She whispered, keeping her eyes ahead of us. Cloe met us half way, her eyes wide.

"Yasmin! Do you see that girl Eitan's with?" She asked. I looked ahead and surprisingly met his gaze. I looked away immediately. I didn't bother answering Cloe. I went to my locker, did my combination and took my books out for Spanish and Math, shut it and turned my back to him. I spotted Jade turning the corner, approaching us hand in hand with Kobe. I couldn't help it, I stepped to Cloe and she took me in her arms. I couldn't believe that I thought everything we had was real. Seeing Eitan with that girl made it clear to me that he didn't want me. He searched for an excuse to leave and didn't care at all when the girls mentioned Thad. I guess that's why he encouraged me to date other people…he already had someone.

"Shh, Yasmin. Don't let him see you like this. You have to be strong." She whispered in my ear as I wept soundly in her arms.

"She's right, honey." Sasha said, her hand going to my shoulder. I heard quickened heels approaching us.

"Yasmin! What's wrong?" Jade asked. I didn't answer, and soon I felt her rest her head against my back, I then saw Sasha's hand on Cloe's shoulder, hugging her. There we were, the four of us huddled together…how could I even begin to want something with him if he asked me to choose between him and my friends. My friends are always here for me, and Eitan…has done nothing but hurt me lately. At that moment, I had decided that I was done with him.

"I don't want to be here." I finally said, pulling back.

"Shh." Cloe said, taking my face between her hands. Jade and Sasha wiped my tears away.

"You're going to stay here and be strong." Sasha encouraged.

"Exactly. You have your own education to pursue, and you're not going to ruin it over a guy like him." Jade added, taking my books from me.

"Julissa deserves him, Yas. You don't. You deserve better." Cloe whispered, turning while wrapping her arm around me. She patiently led me away to my class. She sat me down, Jade placed my books on my desk, and Sasha took a seat beside me as she usually did.

"We'll see you 4th period, okay?" Cloe asked, kissing my hair. I nodded as Jade tapped my shoulder in comfort. They stopped at Sasha's desk, exchanged a few words, and with that, they left.

How was I going to make it through this? I thought as the bell rang.

**End of Yasmin's P.O.V.**

**Eitan's P.O.V.**

"What the hell was that with Yasmin, dude?" Kobe asked, coming over to me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered. I guess she's still upset about yesterday. She still hates me. The next second, Jade and Cloe were standing before me. I inhaled sharply, awaiting what they were here for.

"Stay away from Yasmin, Eitan. Don't even breath a word to her." Jade warned.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"You should already know, you jackass!"

"Look, what I said yesterday—"

"We don't care! We don't want anymore of your lame excuses! Yasmin wants nothing to do with you, so do your part, and don't bother speaking to her."

I kept my mouth shut.

"I had such high hopes for you two, Eitan." Cloe said as Cam walked up behind her.

"Hey, what's up guys?" He said, touching his lips to her cheek.

"When you hurt her, it becomes our problem too, so you might as well steer clear of us as well." She said, walking into psych. Damn, even hopeful Cloe didn't give me any words of encouragement…

"Eitan, what the hell?" Cam asked. Soon Cade, Dylan, Kobe, Cam, and Paloma were crowded around me. I kept my eyes down. Everything began to feel overwhelming to the point of me skipping the fucking day…but I couldn't. Mom wouldn't have it.

"Eitan, you okay?" Paloma asked, her hand landing on my shoulder. I shrugged out of her touch and went to psych.

Everyone is pissing me off today. I don't know how long I can take being around everyone. It's only Tuesday and things are getting worse and worse.

Soon it came time for AP English. I wanted to see Yasmin to at least finalize things, but when everyone filed in, I didn't see her. The bell rang and Mrs. Flemming was closing the door behind her. She must've left. Sasha, Jade, and Cloe were here, glaring at me.

"Okay class, We're going to start a new book as a class today." She said as we heard knocking at the door. She ran to open it and it was Yasmin, walking in, presenting her with a Counselor's pass. "You okay, Yasmin?" She asked as she walked to her desk beside mine. Yasmin simply nodded, taking her seat. She looked beautiful as always. She wore her hair down…I was mesmerized. You'd think that if she was as sad as everyone made her out to be, she'd be dressed in sweats or rags or something. She looks perfectly pristine, pretty and polished as always.

"As I was saying, class…we're going to be reading '_The Great Gatsby'_. Anyone ever heard of it?" She asked.

Yasmin and I were the only ones who raised our hands.

"Eitan, do you want to tell us what you know about the book?"

"Well…it's a love story." I said, not wanting to explain any further.

"Very insightful, Eitan." Mrs. Flemming chuckled. The class laughed along. Yasmin didn't budge.

"Yasmin? Would you like to explain the book to the class?"

Yasmin sat back in her seat and crossed her legs…I was distracted, truthfully.

"Its about a man named Jay Gatsby. He happens to be very wealthy when the story starts off. It's about him and how he worked connections to get in contact with his lost love. Her cousin, I believe, who's point of view is told in this story. I could go into detail after detail, but I wouldn't want to ruin it for anyone." She murmured.

"Okay, thank you Yasmin and Eitan. Do either of you know what to look out for in this story?"

"Symbolism." Both of us answered.

"Good! We will be writing critical analysis papers for this book, so I want you all to keep an eye out for symbolism!" She said, going over to her desk. "Who would like to pass out books?" She called.

"I'll do it." Jade volunteered. Great. I already know how I'll get my book…maybe I won't get one at all. Surprisingly, Jade handed me one in the same fashion as everyone else. These girls are confusing.

**After Soccer practice.**

"Okay, you've been avoiding us all day dude, tell us what the fuck is going on!" Dylan hollered over the phone. The guy had been texting me all day, claiming that he had to go home to his mom to finish chores. He insisted on having me call him after practice so we could all talk.

"Yasmin and I are over for good." I shrugged, stalking over to the showers.

"Well yeah, Cloe told me that you told her to choose between you and her friends."

"I didn't do that. I just told her that we could be friends…just outside of her friends."

"Same thing, dumb fuck." Dylan said over speaker phone. I rolled my eyes, placing the phone on the bench by my locker. I pulled out my duffel bag, taking out the briefs I packed and towel.

"So you and that girl in a relationship now?" Kobe asked.

"What girl?"

"The sexy one you were with all day." Dylan answered.

"Oh Paloma. That's my annoying aunt."

"Your _aunt_?" All of them asked together.

"Yeah. Dad's youngest sister. She lives with me now. Speaking of which, I have to go get her from the gym."

"The gym?"

"Drama club met there and she was asked to join them. She's into that shit."

"Drama nerd, huh? Like Yasmin…"

"Stop talking to me about Yasmin. I don't want to hear anything about her, understood?"

"Damn, dude. That bad?"

"Just…don't talk to Yasmin about me, and don't talk to me about her. It's already difficult to share a school with her—"

"And classes…" Kobe added.

"Right. And I expect you guys to help me out with this one."

"Don't we always?" Dyl asked.

"Exactly." Cam included.

"Dyl, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, later dude…and hey!"

"What?"

"You think you could uh…introduce me to your uh…aunt …tomorrow?" He asked.

I hung up, sighing. I went back to my locker. Forget the shower. I packed my clothes in my duffel bag, and walked out the side doors, out to the field. I placed the bag on the bleachers and started laps around the track. I have to clear my head.

**An hour later.**

"Eitan!" I heard Paloma call as I sat on the bleachers, my head hung low. I grabbed my water bottle and poured it over the back of my head, shaking the excess cold water from my face.

I caught a glimpse of Paloma's shoes as she took a seat beside me.

"Eitan, it's 7 o clock, it's time to go home." She said.

I shook my head to myself, standing.

"Why are you following me? Mom gave you a key to my car, why don't you just leave?"

"Because…I'm not going to leave you here alone, Eitan." She said, following me. "I know you're hurting."

"You don't know shit, Paloma. Just give me some space."

"I don't understand why you hate me so much, Eitan." She murmured. I turned to eye her and she was sitting on the bleachers, her face hidden in her palms. Shit. Fucking females. I went to sit beside her, folding my arm around her shoulder. She turned and hugged me around my neck. "I'm sorry, Eitan. I never meant to hurt you. I was young and stupid. Please forgive me." She cried.

I did feel a bit guilty. Paloma never had to reach out to me. Compared to my other aunts, her efforts _were _genuine. I couldn't deny that. I have been so cold to her for so long. I guess I locked her away with the rest of dad's family with my animosity.

"Paloma, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Eitan. I know that you still harbor most of the pain from when Darien left, and my sisters didn't make things any better. But I promise, it'll be different this time."

I kept quiet.

"Yasmin, c'mon! Let's go." I heard Cloe call from her blue Honda Brio. I scanned my surroundings for her, and finally spotted her standing outside the back doors, holding her books to her chest, eying Paloma and I. "Sweetie, c'mon." Cloe said, pulling up by her. Cloe eyed us as well, shaking her head. Yasmin got in the car and they drove off.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to let everyone know who I am." Paloma said, pulling away.

"Things are over between Yasmin and I. I'd owe her an explanation if we were together, but we aren't so.."

"You're not going to be cold toward her, are you?"

"No. But you heard her friends…she wants nothing to do with me…she's said it herself."

"How do you know?"

"Twitter."

"Eitan, that could've been how she felt at the time. You know how that goes. If she didn't say it to you, then—"

"Paloma, I'm going to take this opportunity to do as I said I would. Come here to finish school, play soccer, and work to save."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yeah…jumping into a relationship right after another was a mistake. I wish things could've turned out differently, but everything happens for a reason."

"True. Just like I'm here for a reason."

"I can't say that I'm mad at that. You came at the perfect time. I'm going to need you more than ever, Paloma." I chuckled. She copied, a smile stretching across her face.

We finally made up. I can take this one victory and run with it because in truth, I missed her.

"Okay, I wasn't going to say anything, but you stink! Really bad!"

"Oh shut up! I just got done with practice, and I just jogged five miles."

"Doesn't change the fact that you smell." She laughed. I laughed along.

"Alright, I guess we can go home."

"Yeah, your mom ordered pizza!" She squealed.

"…Yeah." I said walking her to the car. I was glad that Paloma and I were on good terms…but I couldn't help but feel bad for Yasmin. Today must've been a really horrible day for her…and it's because of me. Seeing her before she left…her eyes filled with hurt, broke me…I can only hope that things get better, but until then, I'll have to do me.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Okay, so I know these chapters are kinda short, but I really wanted to put something on here to make up for my absence! The week is starting and I'll be working the majority of it! -_- But I'm excited to continue this story! Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review! Will update ASAP! :D And for my readers that R&R faithfully, I just wanna say thanks! You inspire me to continue on with enthusiasm! Think I might start another one with a different story line, give something else! Hmm…we shall see! Until next chapter! ;P**


	5. Chapter 5: Renewed Alliances

**Chapter 5: Renewed Alliances**

**Yasmin's P.O.V.**

"No! You hang up first!" Cloe giggled. "No! I love you more." She purred. "Okay, 1…2…3. Bye baby." She smiled, kissing the receiver.

I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable from she and Cam's love bird ear-screw fest. I caught Cloe's glaring at me, stopping at the light.

"I was waiting out there for you for over an hour!

"Why didn't you come inside to get me?" I asked, turning my face up.

"The doors lock after 6-o-clock!"

"Oh. Sorry about that." I murmured, looking down at my hands clamping my knees.

"Where's your phone?"

"It died hours ago. I've texted you guys all day to keep my sanity."

"Speaking of keeping sanity, who the hell was that with Eitan, Yas?"

"I don't know. They've been together all day today. My guess is that she's his new interest."

"You don't know that for sure, Pretty Princess."

"My life has been nothing but a sad sap story lately, tell me something good, please."

"Well…Cameron said that he has a surprise for me. I think he's hinting on taking me out of town." She squealed.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, he sent me on a scavenger hunt today."

Cloe's story bothered me a bit, but I'd love to hear about her being happy."

"I didn't hear about this…"

"…Well…the girls and I didn't want to upset you."

"Thanks for the consideration, Angel, but you should know that I'd always put my feelings aside for you girls."

"That's true, but it doesn't take away from the fact that you're hurt. We want to protect you, Yas."

"I don't need protection."

"Well, since you're okay with it…"

"I am." I lied. "So…this scavenger hunt…" I prodded.

"Okay! So this is what's going on—" I could tell by Cloe's demeanor that she always wanted to tell me. I felt a bit guilty for feigning this image or vibe that I wanted to hear all else but romantics…and I'm all about romantics. I sat and listened to Cam's grand gesture plans all the way home, and honestly I was glad that they were back to normal. Pulling up to my house, I spotted Eitan's car parked on the curb.

"Isn't that Eitan's car?" She asked, parking.

"Stay here, Cloe." I said, stepping out, closing the door. I went to my door, opening it to find all the lights off. I stalked up the stairs as quiet as I could when I caught a pinch of light sneaking out my cracked bedroom door. What the hell could he possibly be doing here? I didn't bother masking the sound of my footsteps on the hard-wood flooring. I took a deep breath, pushing my door open to find him sitting on my bed. His eyes met mine as he stood.

I wanted to ask what he was here for, but my voice failed me.

"Yas…we need to talk." He looked to have tears in his eyes.

"About what?" I whispered.

"I've tried calling you."

"Oh, my phone died."

He nodded, pursing his lips. His breathing picked up.

"Eitan, what's wrong?"

"Yas…your mom was in a car accident."

"What?" I exclaimed! "That can't be true! I would know!"

"Yas, your phone has been dead for the past few hours. No one could get in touch with you."

"Well, where is she? Is she okay?" I asked, unable to control my emotions.

"I don't know, Yas. I—"

Eitan's phone rang.

Failing to keep still, I turned for my door, and darted down the stairs, stumbling off the last three, falling to my knees.

"Yas!" Eitan called, appearing beside me the next second. I stammered to my feet and uncontrollably, my knees gave in. Eitan caught me and sat me back to lean on the wall, moving to kneel before me.

"Cloe?" He answered. "Yeah. I know. I just told her. We'll be right out." He said, hanging up.

I didn't think twice, I threw my arms around him, hugging him tight. I could feel him react to me, taking a fistful of my hair in his palm.

"I'm so lost, Eitan."

"Your mom's job called the police to let them know that you were staying with her the next few days. Cloe said the police are surrounding her house now." He explained, pulling back. I didn't know what to think.

"Is my mom okay?" I asked, frantically.

He eyed me, cupping my face in his palms. He touched his lips to mine momentarily, pulling back, our noses touching.

"She's going to be fine." I sat up to my knees, attempting to stand.

"But if the police are there then—"

"Yasmin," He interrupted. "we'll just have to hope for the best, okay?" He said, grasping my shoulders. I grasped the arms that held me for support that I more than desperately needed.

"Can we pray?" I asked, a tear escaping my eyes.

"Pray?"

"My mom always said to pray if things are out of your control…she said prayer is our control."

"Faith is our control, Yas."

"Please?"

"Of course we can." He said, taking me in his arms, holding me to him. "Father God, we pray that Yasmin's mom is safe and well. We don't know where she is, nor do we know the circumstances, but we come together to ask that you watch over her, bring her home safely. We trust you Lord, to make things right. We will continue to walk by faith and not by sight and trust that you will do as you see fit. Whatever that may be, we pray that we'd accept with the outcome. Amen." He prayed. Wow…he's good.

"Amen." I sobbed.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, okay?" He asked, kissing my lips once more. He withdrew, his eyes meeting mine. He stood, holding his hand out for mine, and I took it, standing.

I followed him out to his car, and got in with him. We pulled off and Cloe backed out my driveway and followed close behind to her home.

Just a block down, police cars appeared, sirens going off, the lights flickering on and off. Eitan's hand never left mine. I didn't know what to think. Thoughts of my mom leaving me forever didn't end even though I have faith that she will be okay. I took a deep breath and calmed myself to the best of my ability…but what's with this sudden change in Eitan's behavior? Does he know something I don't? We pulled up to her home, and as I got out, Cloe's mom was just stepping out her front door,

"There she is." She said to the officers, tears in her eyes.

My heart froze as the man in the blue windbreaker approached me. Next, I felt Eitan take my shoulder from behind me, and just as I turned to face him, I felt Cloe take hold of my other arm.

"Miss Clemente…" He finally said.

**End of Yasmin's P.O.V.**

**Cloe's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to think about what was going on. I was scared for Yasmin and her mother…and Eitan…did they resolve things?

"We're sorry to inform you, but your mother has been in a car accident."

"I already know that! What you haven't told anyone is where she is?"

"We actually don't know where she is. We found her car turned over by Ryvillan River. We concluded abandoned collision, but remains of the other vehicle werent found at the scene. We have notified the local police officers and the FBI, we will be on the lookout for any trace of the perpetrator."

"And what about her mom?" Eitan asked.

"We will do all we can to find her. In the meantime, uh…Miss Clemente—"

"Yasmin." I told him.

"Yasmin…is there any place you could go to possibly stay while…uh…"

"My mother should've already told you that she's staying with us for the next couple of days." I told him. The hell is wrong with this guy?

"He must be new." I heard Eitan whisper to Yasmin.

"Well young lady, I was asking because it may take longer than that to—"

"Why would it take that long to find a possibly wounded person?" Eitan asked, squinting in suspicion.

"You know what, how about I talk to Miss Clemente alone. Do you two hound dogs mind?" He asked, taking her arm.

"No…the _hound dogs_ are just fine right here." Eitan retorted, both of us still holding on.

"It's okay guys. Let her go." Mom said walking up. I didn't even notice that Eitan had Yasmin's hand in his. As she was led away, he strained to retain hold of her hand as long as he could. I could tell that Eitan still cares about Yasmin. I just don't understand how he's feeling. Maybe I should ask.

"Cloe, why did it take you so long to answer the phone?" Mom asked. I was guilty. I didn't know that this happened. I completely ignored my mom's phone calls while I was on the phone with Cameron.

I kept quiet.

"You ignored my phone calls, didn't you?" I didn't answer.

"Well did Yasmin at least have a chance to pack any clothes?" Mom asked me, keeping her eyes on her.

"No, Eitan told her about her mom almost as soon as she got there." I said, eying Eitan.

"So this is _the_ Eitan Morales." Mom smiled at him.

"The one and only." I sneered.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Brent." Eitan said, offering his hand.

"Likewise. I've heard a great deal about you." She said, taking it. She shook his hand. Only if she knew.

"All good things I hope."

"Of course." She smiled at him."Cloe, Yasmin will need clothes."

"She can borrow some of mine." I suggested.

"Or I can go over there and pack for her."

"Eitan, how would you that?" Mom asked, half amused.

"I know where her mom keeps the spare key." He carelessly answered, nodding.

"Cloe, go with him."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"I know Yasmin's preference better than you do, so I beg to differ. Besides, we need to talk." I told him.

He shrugged, stepping aside, indicating that I'd lead the way. I did so, walking over to my car. He got in the passenger seat. It was obvious that he planned on coming back to see Yasmin. I took off down the road. I have to get back to her.

"What do we have to talk about, Cloe? You made yourself pretty clear earlier telling me to stay away from Yasmin."

"Well obviously I wasn't clear enough because here you are."

He didn't respond.

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"I'm not doing anything. I haven't done anything to her. I suggested that we be friends. What's the crime in that?"

"You asked her to choose between—"

"Hold up, that's where you're wrong. I never told her to choose. I said we could be friends, just outside of you guys."

"Do you know how much more difficult her life would be if she had to balance a friendship like that, Eitan? Yasmin is our life-line, and she feels the same in return, she's not capable."

"I didn't think of it that way. But it's not like I don't feel bad…"

"Then why didn't you tell her that you felt bad?"

"Because, Yasmin said that she never wanted to see me again."

"So you did see the tweets."

"Was I not supposed to?"

"She deleted them the next day. She was hurt, Eitan." I said, pulling up to her house. I took the key out the ignition and got out. He followed. Eitan went to the side of the house and came back moments later, key in hand.

"Do you usually sneak in this way?" I asked, following him in once the door was opened.

"I only did it once." He answered, heading upstairs. I followed him up.

"So, everyone knows that you're still in love with her." I inferred, picking out a number of ensembles for her, packing them in her PINK duffel bag.

"It doesn't change anything." He said, sitting atop of her bed. I bent to collect shoes from her fabulous collection, when I stood to go to her bag, Eitan was looking at a picture frame.

"She still has this." He mumbled, smiling at it. I took it from him. It was a picture of him holding her. They looked so happy…so adorable together. Eitan was perfect for Yasmin. He complimented her.

"You don't miss this at all?"

"Of course I do, Cloe. I don't want to be apart from Yasmin, it's just that I have to figure things out for myself first before I get anymore involved with her. I've talked to Yasmin about this already."

"You mean about the fact that she's a virgin?"

"No, who in the hell did you hear that from?"

"No one!" I answered quickly, packing the last of her clothes. I stalked into her bathroom for her toiletries.

"No one, my ass! Cam told you, didn't he?" He asked appearing at the door.

Shit…my big mouth. "…Yeah." I admitted. He sighed, covering his eyes with his palm.

"Fuck him." He sighed to himself in complaint. He left from my sight. Taking her travel bag in my hands, I stepped out to find him, standing, texting on his phone.

"It was only because I asked! Don't be mad at him."

"The hell." He sneered, walking over to Yasmin's window. He sat at the couch, kicking his feet up. He felt right at home in her bedroom.

"It's because of him that I sorta understand why you're doing this. I mean, I understand you don't want to hurt her, but being apart from her doesn't do her any good either, as you can see." I pointed out.

"Yes, I see that. I figured that I have to go about this in a different way."

"You think?" I snapped, sarcasm reflecting on my face.

"Cloe, when you said what you said earlier, it made me think a bit harder. Not having your support any longer made me see the severity of the issue. I want Yasmin to be with me, I don't want her to hate me."

"She could never hate you, Eitan. But honestly, who's to say that she won't move on with her life while you're still trying to 'figure things out'?"

"Then that'll be something I have to deal with."

"That reminds me, who is that girl you were with earlier?"

"Who? Paloma? That's my aunt."

"You're not a good liar, Eitan."

"Then I don't know what to call your ability to detect the truth because that's what it is. She's my dad's youngest sister. She's staying with me to finish school."

"Whew! That's definitely a relief!"

"What? Yasmin thought I was dating her, didn't she?"

I didn't bother answering. He knew. I shrugged, packing the travel bag into her duffel. I began organizing a few things before zipping it up.

"Sasha wasn't joking when she said that Thad was interested in Yasmin."

"That's not news to me. I can't stop her from doing what she wants…not that she wants him."

"Haha, I can hear your jealousy kicking in already."

He chuckled to himself.

"I don't know how my plans will work now though. I want to be there for Yasmin with all this going on."

"Yeah…I can't say that the timing was perfect for you to go finding yourself."

"Don't be mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad now?"

"I kissed her…twice."

"What? Eitan you have to make up your fucking mind! I don't have a problem with you wanting to protect her feelings, but if you keep taking her mind for a spin and jerking her heart around, then that's where it becomes a fucking problem!"

"I know…that's why I prefer not to be around her. When I am, all reason shoots out the window. It's like I never felt this way about being apart from her." He surely wasn't objecting being attached to her over at my house.

"So we were right, you should stay away from her."

"Yeah…" He sighed.

I nodded.

"But I'm not sure how capable I am of actually following through. I mean, you saw me tonight."

"Yep, I did." I said, bending to pick up her bag.

"No, I got it." He said, standing from the couch. He took the bag and hooked it on his shoulder, looking around. "I don't know what to do, Cloe. I really need you to help me out."

"Eitan, you can't do this to me. I understand you, but my loyalty is with Yasmin."

"Exactly why you should help." He said.

I thought on it.

"Eitan…I just don't think it's right for you to make this decision. I say this because whether you are or not in a relationship, temptations are always going to be there. It's up to you to decide whether your love for her is strong enough to keep you from it."

"You can honestly say that with what Cam did?"

Damn…

"Look, I understand what you're saying. Keep in mind that I let my ex kiss me. If you understood my distaste for my ex at this time of my life, you'd know why I question my motives. Just trust me to handle this to be best of my ability." He said, taking my hand. "I really need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked without another thought. I'd never want Yasmin to go through what I went through with Cameron.

"Just…I don't fucking know." He said.

"Let's just let things come as they go. That's all we can do. But at least you know now that I'm on you guys' side." I smiled.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He smirked. Damn, he is so sexy. I can see why Yas is upset she couldn't have him. He and Yasmin deserve each other. He's her perfect guy, and I'm determined to get them back together.

**Okay peeps, I decided to cut this chapter short. I've got huuuuggeee plans for this story!**

**Anywhoooo, Please R&R and keep a lookout for the next chappie! It'll be worth it! Trust mehh! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Unavoidable

**Chapter 6: Unavoidable.**

**Okay readers…this chapter does have sexually explicit content embedded. Please note this A/N before reading. Just thought I'd give a fair warning. If you're sensitive to such content, I apologize in advance, otherwise, enjoy! :D**

**Cloe's P.O.V.**

"…Yeah so…" I trailed off stepping outside the front door. The police were on their merry way, and Yasmin was in the house, showering. I checked my watch. It was only 10:00p.m. Hmm…what could we do?

"We are on our way." Sasha said, immediately without further explanation.

"Yeah, give me about an hour. Kobe came over."

"Ooh! Tell me, what happened!" I said.

"Girls, I have to go. Cade is trippin' and I still have to pack!" Sasha said, hanging up.

"Wow." Jade commented.

"I hope everything is alright with them…but what happened with you and Kobe?"

"Nothing, we've just been talking about Eitan and Yasmin's relationship…for some reason they're like a template for reality. He came over and we talked about it all, and we made love. I don't to lose him, Cloe."

"Who says you will, Jade?"

"I'm just saying. It's like all relationships that are really worth it, are bound to crumble at some point in time…it's scary."

"Listen, Kobe loves you."

"And I love him, but love just doesn't seem to be enough anymore."

"It is. It's enough for Cameron and I to be back together, and it's enough for Kobe to stay with you after all these years…for Cade to actually make a commitment to Sasha…"

"Eitan and Yasmin?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to spill the beans. I have to keep my mouth shut.

"What he said about being friends outside of us, and him moving on so soon…"

"With who? That girl he was standing with outside of Mr. Grandelli's?"

"Oh no, not her! Phoebe! You didn't hear about her?"

"No! What about her?"

"apparently they exchanged numbers and have been talking since Tess and Nona's party."

"How do you know that they're 'talking' talking?"

"Phoebe talks about him all the time…about how they hang out after school, help each other with homework and shit like that."

"And why haven't I heard about this?"

"I don't know. If no one really knew about it, I didn't see the point in telling anyone else so it could get back to Yasmin!"

"That's true."

"And plus, I didn't wanna believe it. Eitan can't be with anyone other Yasmin, and Yasmin can't be with anyone other than Eitan. I don't see it."

"Well, whatever happens we have to be there for her."

"Of course. I don't see it any other way. But I'm about to start packing. I'll see you in a little bit." She said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I took a breather, taking a seat on my stoop when Cameron pulled up the driveway.

I couldn't help but smile. It was a bit risky having Yasmin here. I feel a bit guilty, but ever since Cam and I decided to give it another go at our relationship, I can't stand to be away from him. He's become so much more attentive and loving since we got back together. His new job at PacSun has kept him busy and find myself craving him more than ever before.

"Babe." He said, stepping out of his car. I skipped down the driveway and met him with a hug and kiss.

"I heard about Yasmin's mom. Is Yasmin okay?" He asked, pulling back, keeping his arms around me.

"Yeah…she's alright…a bit dazed. I ran her a bath." I said, tears welling up.

"Oh no no no, don't cry." He said, drawing me into his chest once again. "She's going to be alright. Everything will work out."

"I know…I just feel so bad for Yasmin. She's going through so much right now." I cried in his neck.

"Just do your best to keep her mind off things. That's the only thing you can do for her besides pray."

I nodded, withdrawing.

"I got Eitan's text from earlier." He glared, wiping my tears away, taking my face in his palms. I held onto his wrists, meeting his eyes that bored into mine.

I tried to hide a smile, but failed.

"You told him I told you everything." He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked, affection emanating from him.

"Tell me it's okay, take me in your car and have your way with me." I suggested, smiling brightly. He chuckled, touching his lips to mine. I parted my lips, inviting his tongue, and he more than willingly let it slither into my mouth, meeting mine. His breathing deepened and so did his kiss. I took my time kissing him because I know that as long as Yasmin is around, it isn't likely to happen. I moaned as his lips brushed my jaw line, proceeding to hide his face in my neck, kissing me there, hitting my spot. Cameron wasn't slick. He knew that kissing me there turned me on.

"Cam." I moaned.

"Yeah?" He breathed, still going at my neck.

"I can't do this…not now."

"C'mon, you said your dad is out of town, your mom is taking care of Yas. Let's just go to our spot, I'll have you back in time to have girl talk." He whispered in my ear before he began nibbling on it. I bit down on my lip, closing my eyes, relishing the moment when I heard a horn beeping. I opened my eyes to find Sasha pulling up in her flawless white Honda Civic Type R. I pushed against Cam's chest, remaining close, our eyes meeting.

He nodded, his eyebrows lifting, trying to get me to say yes.

"Okay. Just let me get Sasha updated and we'll go." I smiled, naughtily.

"Okay beautiful, I'll be waiting." Mmm this man is sexy. I couldn't wait for him to sink into me. I left his arms to meet Sasha at Cam's trunk, holding a week's worth of luggage in her hands.

"Wow, you're moving in!" I said, helping her.

"Hey, we need to be around each other as much as possible. I need to see my honey bunches, Yasmin. My poor baby." She said to herself.

"Well, it's good that you're here because I'm going to leave with Cam really quick."

"Ooh! You two freaks about to go get dirty?"

"Mmhmm, I want to go now before my mom finds out! I'll be back in an hour! Pizza is on it's way!"

"Okay, girl!" She called from the door.

I got in the passenger's seat and Cam backed out and left almost instantly.

"So, you drove over here in hopes that we'd sleep together?"

"I just wanted to see you, babe. You just looked so hot, I couldn't resist."

"Aw, you're so sweet, baby." I said leaning toward him in my seat.

He leaned toward me and pecked my lips, his eyes returning to the road.

"You're really in for it, babe." He smiled devilishly. I liked the sound of that. I was getting creative Cameron tonight…the one that could go all night. To take me…and take me correctly.

We were pulling up to his house/ mansion and my heart began to flutter. He got out and sauntered around to my side, opening the door. He leaned in and lifted me in his arms from my seat, closing the door behind me. He carried me into the guest house across the lawn. He flicked the light switch on and placed me to my feet.

He turned to lock the door, picking up the remote on the neighboring table. He faced the stereo system and next Alicia Key's "Unthinkable" began to play and when he turned his attention back to me, he bent over to grip my thighs lifting me, standing in between my legs. His lips met mine, and he kissed me with such a degree of passion that melted my heart. I wanted all of him. He groaned, lying me down on the bed. He stripped out of his shirt and crawled atop of me. His tongue traced my neck as he slowly undid the buttons to my flannel dress. Once he was done, he pushed it open, revealing my bra. I sat up and kissed his lips, shrugging out of it. I took his face in my hands and crushed my lips to his, tasting him, lying back, taking him back with me. He couldn't stay from my spot. I moaned, going for his pants. I needed him now. I unzipped his pants and hung my fingers along the waistband of his briefs and gently pulled, his member springing into view. I gripped him in my hand, and he paused, moaning. His face was now in mine, heavily breathing.

"You know what that does to me, Cloe." He snarled, his voice deeper. It turned me on so bad.

I moved my hand down the length of his erection and back up again. I felt him grind his hips against my grasp and next thing I knew, he was sinking into me.

"Ah." I moaned, my nails digging into his back as he thrust in and out of me. The feeling drove me wild. As he continued his technique in missionary, his tongue dug into my bra finding the center of my breast, sucking, biting, licking. My hand went to his neck to hold him there, but his hands soon restrained me, pinning my arms on the bed. He didn't stop though. I was completely subjected to his sweet torture. My breathing picked up as my release built up inside me. My back soon arched off the bed as I orgasmed around him, his thrusting easing. He circled his hips inside me, helping me savor my peak as he worked to reach his. Soon his movement became more aggressive, his member jamming into me. This wasn't his orgasm. I know when it'll come, he isn't done. He withdrew himself.

"No!" I cried.

"Calm down, baby. Turn around." He said, helping me turn to lie on my stomach. "On your knees." He breathed. I did as he ordered me to and felt him take hold of my hips. His legs helped mine spread a bit wider. I then felt his tongue on me…in me. I moaned, moving back and forth to meet his hungry tongue. I then felt him sink two fingers inside me as he continue his oral assault. I orgasmed again. I felt the bed move behind me, and his erection was inside me once again from behind. The feeling was indescribable.

"Cameron." I murmured.

He stopped.

"Are you sore?" He asked. I shook my head, gripping the sheets. He began his movement

"No. please. Keep. going." I moaned in between each delicious thrust. It was so hot.

His speed picked up and I knew Cam was coming. Amazingly we found our release simultaneously.

"Clo—ee. Ah! Mmm." He growled as he emptied himself into me, jamming into me four distinct times before he lied on his back beside me suspended.

I breathed out, turning to lie against his chest. I began to finger the lining of his muscular chest, steadying my breathing.

"Cam…that was…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah…you did all the work…why?"

"Unless you volunteer, Cloe…that's how it'll be for a while."

"And why is that?"

"Because…I want your trust, Cloe. I want you to keep in mind that I am the man."

"My man."

"Exactly…and I'm completely capable of taking care of you."

"I know you are, baby."

He didn't respond. We just lied together…in silence. And it was perfect.

**End of Cloe's P.O.V.**

**Sasha's P.O.V.**

**An hour later.**

"So you think Matt Bomer is gay?" Yasmin asked me.

"Girl, yes! Now that is a sad truth."

"I won't believe it until I see it." She said, covering her ears.

"I got it right here, Pretty Princess. Sorry to tell ya, Sasha isn't lying." Jade said, handing Yasmin her laptop.

She gasped in shock, tilting the screen back to get a better view. I went to sit next to her, eying the picture of him with some guy kissing. Dang, I wasn't really sure about his sexual orientation, but I guess we do now.

"Damn, and he's so fucking fine!" Jade complained, as Flo Rida's "Wild Ones" finished.

"I'm with you girl." Yasmin said, dropping her chin into her palm in disappointment. Next, "I Miss You" by Aaliyah began playing. My eyes widened, and I guess Yasmin noticed.

"It's okay, Sasha. The song is fine." She half-smiled.

"Hey, doesn't he look like an older Cameron?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"You know what, he does…" Jade said, taking the laptop back. "Well, at least we know that Cloe will never lose her attraction for Cam." She smiled.

"Good for her." I sneered.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" Yasmin asked. The stupid music is too sad. I next it to "Promise Ring" by Tiffany Evans. I actually loved this song.

"Cade is wrecking my nerves. His jealousy is annoying as hell."

"I think jealousy is the cutest thing." Cloe said, prancing into her room. Dang, she's thoroughly fucked.

"It can be. But Cade's is downright ridiculous! Cruise came over to get all of his things from my house that he kept in my garage, and Cade was being so impossible."

"That's only because he probably doesn't have faith in your connection with him." Yasmin suggested. "I mean, face it Sasha, you're not really one for lovey dovey."

"That can't possibly be the case, I'm with him every single day. He knows how I feel about him."

"He knows…but does he really _know_?_"_ Yasmin asked.

"What do you mean, Pretty Princess?"

"Like I said, you're not one to display affection…public or private."

"Yeah…I've noticed that too, bunny boo." Cloe co-signed.

"Do you think it's guilty conscience?" Jade asked.

"Jade!" Cloe hissed.

"What? I'm just asking!"

"No Cloe, she could be onto something. I mean, think about it…most guys don't get that upset over their girls talking to other guys unless they are doing it themselves."

"That's a possibility, it's not for certain." Jade said. Her phone was ringing. She went to her purse, dug it out, and answered.

"Hello? Hey baby. Nothing, with the girls. Can I call you back? Oh, okay. I love you too. Goodnight baby."

"You two are so cute, I'm totally jelly!" I exclaimed, slamming my head on my pillow.

"What have you to be jealous of, Sash? Cade is a total hottie and _he's_ jealous. You're the only girl he's ever been in a relationship with…everything is totally new to him. You have to be patient. Give him a little time."

"Yeah, okay." I stood and went to Yasmin, taking her hands. I pulled her to her feet and I began moving along to the beat of the song.

"Dance girl!" I said, amply moving her hands back and forth. Jade and Cloe joined. I wanted her to keep her mind off of things. She's been through so much in such little time, and she needs this. She closed her eyes and started dancing, singing to the lyrics with us. Her voice surpassed the speakers. She had such a beautiful voice…and singing was her escape.

I really hope her mom is okay. We'll put it out of mind for the night because any trace of doubt in the Man Upstairs could be our downfall. Yasmin knows this.

**Two hours later**

I woke up to "No Air" Cade's ringtone. I sat up, taking my phone off the charger, answering.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey babe."

"Cade, do you know what time it is?" I said, looking over at Cloe's alarm black on her night table. It was 3:17!

"I know. I wanted to talk to you."

"It better be good because your interrupting my beauty sleep."

"You don't need that, besides I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier...and it couldn't wait." I was getting a compliment and an apology this early in the morning…it was good.

"Babe, I don't know what came over me."

"I understand, but you should know that I don't have feelings for Cruise anymore. I've told you that a million times before, and the worst feeling of all is you not trusting my word."

"I know, and I'm sorry. You know I'm new to this…relationship thing…I'm not used to fighting for your attention."

"You don't have to fight for my attention, Cade. You have it all day, everyday."

"Not today. It was all about Cruise."

"Because he came over to get his stuff. I wasn't going to be rude and no acknowledge him."

It was quiet on the other side of the receiver.

"Cade?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm here."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

He sighed. "Yes. I love you too."

"Okay, baby."

"You are so gay! Calling this fucking early for some mushy shit! Get off the phone! I don't wanna hear that!" I heard Dylan say at a distance.

"Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep, troll. You wish you could do this." Cade snapped back. I tried to stifle my giggle, by covering my mouth, but failed. Yasmin stirred in her sleeping bag.

"Baby, I have to go! I'm waking Yasmin!"

"Okay babe. Sweet dreams."

"Bye hun." I said, hanging up.

"Sasha?" She asked, sitting up.

"Yes, sweetie? I'm sorry for waking you. I'm off the phone now, you can go back to sleep."

"No…I'm up. I can't sleep."

"Worried about your mom."

"I don't want to lie and say no. I know that I shouldn't worry. I have trust in God, I just don't like the thought of my mom hurt."

"I understand, Pretty Princess. You're a strong girl…only because your mom is a strong woman. She's going to be fine. No worries."

She nodded, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, turning on my flashlight app on my iPhone. "Thinking about Eitan and that kiss?" I asked.

"Sort of. I wish he were here to hold me."

"Aw." I said, scooting over to her. I took her in my arms and held her tight. "I know how you need to be held, Yas." I chuckled. She laughed along. "But as your friend, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, bunny boo."

"What's going on here?" Cloe said, sitting up in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, you guys know what time it is?" Jade asked, doing the same.

"Talking about Eitan's sexy ass." I said.

"Aw, Yas." Cloe and Jade said.

"It's okay. I'm just going to have to learn to let things pass the way God plans."

"That's right. It's all in His plan. He'd never steer you wrong, Pretty Princess.."

"I know." She murmured.

That night we stayed up to comfort our girl. We'll probably be crawling to class tomorrow, but Yasmin needs us. I guess we'll see what tomorrow will bring.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tee Hee! I think this might be it for the night. I'll definitely continue Friday-Saturday with may God spare life. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hope it didn't offend anyone with the sex scene! If so, sorrrryyyy. :'( But Please Read and Review! Work tomorrow. -_- Grr.**


	7. Chapter 7: OH the IRONY

**Chapter 7: OH the IRONY**

**Another chapter with some explicit content. Really sorry if you're sensitive to it.  
**

**Yasmin's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling a bit dizzy. My head is pounding yet again. My alarm went off. I picked it off it's charger and checked the screen. It was Eitan calling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Good Morning Yasmin. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay. I have a small headache."

"Poor thing. You should take some pain killers."

"I just woke up, I'll get it."

"Good. Are you coming to school today?" He asked.

"I'm contemplating."

"I think you should. You don't need to be alone. You need to be around people today."

"I don't know, Eitan…I don't think I'll get much done."

"Yas, we've talked about this. Worrying doesn't make anything any better. Come to school. Please."

Sasha, Jade, and Cloe were still sleeping.

"What time is it, Eitan?"

"Its…5:07. I just got out of bed, and I want to see you."

"Okay…what's up with this sudden case of niceness, Eitan?" I asked, standing from my sleeping bag. I went to my duffel and pulled out my travel bag and tip toed to Cloe's bathroom.

"Yas…I know the past few days have been hectic, but I want to put it aside…besides, I don't recall ever being mean to you."

"You gave me silent treatment for three days…I think that qualifies as mean."

He chuckled. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

I laughed to myself.

"Well get ready, I'll be there in about an hour to get you, okay?"

"Wait, what?"

"Can I take you to school?"

"You sure you're okay with that?"

"Ha, yes. I am. One hour, okay?"

"Okay, bye Eitan."

"See you in a bit." He hung up. I looked up at Cloe's mirror at my reflection. My eyes are too puffy to be okay. I look a mess. My eyes look tired, my skin looks a tad aged, and my hair…

I closed my eyes and took in a breather. I just woke up and I'm mentally abusing myself.

I put my negative thoughts aside and got ready. By that time the girls were all up, getting their things together for the day ahead.

It was raining again. I picked out a simple grey crew-neck, matched it with dark olive skinnies, a dark tan raylon infinity scarf, and black knee-high rain boots. I took my black Poppy Liquid Gloss Satchel bag out the duffel and switched the contents in from my leather hobo. I brushed my hair back into a mid-high pony, twisted the mane, and wrapped it securely around the band, creating a mini bun and stretched another elastic for support. I was ready.

"You look cute, Pretty Princess." Sasha said, checking her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her hair looked fabulous. She wore her full bangs out, running a detaingling brush through her long full locks. She set it down in her bag and began fixing the button of her cranberry blazer. She had some white shirt underneath, but she paired it with dark wash denim skinnies, a cheetah print chiffon scarf tied to perfection in the shape of a bow, and suede cranberry colored pumps.

"Doesn't she?" Cloe asked, walking out her bathroom in this over sized nautical inspired navy blue and white stripped sweater, a pastel pink flowy skirt that came down to mid thigh, classic nude patent leather, round-toed pumps, a very intricate gold charm bracelet, matching necklace, and a cheetah print clutch. She wore her hair in full loose waves that were clipped back on one side. I was beginning to feel a bit under-dressed…

"Eh, I think she could look a bit more sexy." Jade said, slipping into her black suede ankle wedged boot. She was in black and white today, wearing this enviable white flowy chiffon sleeveless, black printed tunic that fell just below her backside with a black boyfriend blazer on top, solid black stockings, and her cute boots. She wore her hair up in her typical over sized, slightly dramatic bun, but it always looked stunning on her.

"No, you guys look fabulous, I look like crap."

"You don't look like crap. You look comfortable and dressed down. No worries. You still look hot." Jade said, taking her phone out of her purse. She dialed Kobe…I assumed. "Hey baby!" I was right. "Yeah, I'm getting ready now. Yeah, you can take me to school. Okay…really?" She asked, skipping over to Cloe's window overlooking the front yard, I guess to see Kobe parked out on the curb. "Okay, be right down!" She exclaimed throwing her black Chanel chain strapped purse over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys in class!" She said, gliding toward the door.

"Ahem!" Sasha said, stopping Jade in her tracks.

"What?" She asked, honestly confused.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Cloe asked, her hand going to her hip.

"What did I do?" She asked, looking around at everyone.

I eyed Sasha and Cloe, trying to figure it out for myself. I didn't see anything wrong with anything she did. Cloe's eyes signaled to me. Oh!

"No no! Guys, Jade is fine. Besides, Eitan is coming to take me to school, too."

"What?" All of them asked in unison.

"Eitan…is…coming to get me?" I squeaked.

"Since when?" Jade asked, giving me a look. I could tell she wasn't happy.

"This morning. He called."

"We told that—"

"Jade, it's cool. They're speaking again." Sasha said.

"Yeah, but…Yasmin isn't going to say no to him because she still has feelings for him. Not saying he's using her or anything, but what if he pulls some shit like he did the other day?"

"Just let Yasmin do as she pleases. She wants to be around him, and he feels the same about her...obviously. Let them be. What will happen, will happen." Cloe smiled, her eyes meeting mine.

"Fine. You better tell that punk that he's on my fucking hit-list." She said coming over to me. She gave me a heartfelt squeeze and let go. "I gotta go." She said, storming out, leaving us standing in silence.

"Someone is mad." Sasha sighed.

"Yeah…"

I didn't speak. I mean, what Jade said was fairly true. I couldn't blame her for being upset. He being responsible for most of my pain, I can't stay away from him. I can see where it can become frustrating. I'm like a moth to a flame with him.

"Don't feel bad, Yas." Sash said, her hand landing on my shoulder. She bent over to pick up her backpack and left the room.

"Remember how it was with Cam and I? After he cheated?"

That put smile on my face. I nodded, gathering my bags and my umbrella.

"Atta girl, let's go." She said, leading me out of her room.

As we made it out the front door, Eitan was in his car, waiting.

"I'll see you in school!" Cloe called from her car. Sasha was just pulling off as I opened my umbrella to get to Eitan's car. I struggled a bit with my bags, I was so nervous. I stepped out into the rain as Cloe left and the papers in my back pack flew out. Shit! I must've forgotten to zip it. As I turned to grab them, the wind blew my fucking umbrella. I heard Eitan's car door close as I gathered the contents of my bag off the dampened ground.

"Yas! Everything okay?" He asked, coming to help me.

"No! I'm not okay! I just dropped all my shit on the concrete and now they're all soaked and so are we!" I exclaimed, meeting his eyes. He bit down on his lip, laughing to himself.

"This is not funny, Eitan! How can I go to school soaked like this?" I asked, laughing along.

"Oh, babe." He laughed, hugging me close around the shoulders. I hid my face in his neck…I inhaled that scent on him. Pour Homme…

"You can't go inside and change?"

"No. No one is here, and Cloe's mom didn't make a key for me yet." I whined.

"Aw, c'mon." He said, picking everything up. He took my hand and led me to his car. He opened the back door and let me in, closing it behind me. He opened the front door and placed my things on the seat. Moments later he got in on the other side of the back.

I shivered, lightly running my fingers along my arms. I took my hair down in an attempt to get warm.

He got settled, taking off his grey cardigan sweater, hanging it on the back of the driver's seat, kicking his shoes off. He pulled out the back of the seat behind us and took out a fleece blanket, draping it over my shoulders. "Take your shoes off, Yas." He said, leaning back against the car door. He pulled one knee to his chest, waiting.

"Take off my shoes?"

"Yes, your shoes. Take them off." He chuckled. I did as he asked and awaited further instruction. He motioned for me to come to him. I did.

He took me in his arms, resting his cheek atop of my head. He moved his hand back and forth along my right arm and the friction soon warmed me. I was comfortable in his embrace. Home.

"You keep a blanket in your car?" I asked.

He snorted. "Mom's idea."

I snickered, burying my face in his chest.

"Thanks, Eitan." I jittered.

"You know, you're incredibly clumsy."

"Don't forget uncoordinated."

"Same thing." He chuckled.

I didn't respond.

"Ha, we're going to be super late for school."

"Don't worry about them. I don't recall them having a missing mother."

My heart froze.

I felt him shudder at my reaction.

"I'm sorry, Yas." He said as I sat up. He followed. I found solace in his arms once again.

I couldn't control my tears. I covered my mouth in attempt to mask my sobs, but a gasp escaped me.

"Shh. Yasmin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He breathed in my hair, holding me tighter.

"I know we've talked about this already. I don't want to worry. But I'm only human, Eitan. I want my mom." I sobbed in his chest.

"I know." He whispered, gently stroking my dampened hair. "I know. It's my fault. I never should've brought it up."

I sniffed, gripping at his shirt.

"Ya ya, mi amor. Stop crying. She's going to be okay." He whispered, leaning his head down in attempt to level his face with mine. I pulled back, and he cupped my face in his hands. "I know she will, and you have to, too." He whispered, half-smiling. "Si?" He encouraged. I nodded, my eyes falling beneath me. I bit down on my lip trying to keep my composure. I took deep breaths, taking Eitan's wrists in my hands, exhaling. I then felt him gently tug, drawing my face to his. Our lips met. I couldn't resist him. His power over me was too strong to resist. I kissed him back. Soon he pushed me back to lye down agaist the seat, and he was on me the next second. His familiar weight on me readied my heart for him. I had my doubts, but then I thought that Eitan wouldn't do this to turn me down with all that's happened, so as his tongue traced the lines of my lips asking for entry, I parted them, inviting him. It crept in and met mine. I felt a tear escape my closed eyes as I continued to receive his sweet, timely, gentle affection.

"Eitan." I breathed against his lips, touching my fingertips to his chin. I couldn't evade my suspicions.

"Hm?" He asked, continuing. His strong hands feeling me. His hands rested underneath the fabric of my shirt half scrunched above my naval as he kissed me.

I lightly pushed against his chest, and we separated.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say so I looked away.

"Hey." He said, turning my face to his. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine.

"Nothing…I can just see where this is heading. I don't think I could handle the aftermath." I breathed.

He clenched his jaws, nodding. "I see." He grunted.

Now he's mad at me…

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, keeping my eyes from his.

He sighed. "Of course not. I understand…but there's just one problem."

My eyes met his. "What?"

"I didn't plan on stopping." He chuckled, pecking my lips, pulling back. He lifted my scarf and removed it from around my neck. I smiled to myself on the inside. I didn't think on his motives. All I knew was that I loved him and I needed him now more than ever and he himself, knew that.

Our lips were together again. His hands returned to my abdomen as he kissed my neck. I reached for the bottom hem of his shirt, and pulled it up. He withdrew, taking it off, and came back to me.

"What do you want me to do to you, Yasmin?" He breathed in my neck, his voice seductive. He used his left hand to wrap my leg around his waist and went back to brushing my skin with his fingers, trailing kisses along my jaw line. He pushed my shirt up further and freed me from it, revealing the sheer white laced bra I just bought. I can't lie, I was still a bit hesitant about revealing my body to him. His hands cupped them, as he prolonged the stimulation in between the apex of my thighs through his kiss.

"You know what I want." I breathed heavily. Listening to the sounds he made as his lips lost and gained contact with my skin accompanied by his breathing, made me roll my hips uncontrollably. I was ready for him.

"I want you to tell me." He groaned, grinding his erection against me.

"Eitan." I moaned.

"Tell me." He breathed, pulling away, unzipping my pants. My hands went to his belt, and his hands stopped mine.

"Hold onto the handle, Yasmin." He ordered. I was so lost in the moment that I had no idea what he meant. He chuckled, taking hold of my wrists. He patiently lifted them over my head until I felt the handle on the door in my hands. "Hold on." He whispered. My heart was pounding.

"Good girl." He said, trailing his hands down from my wrist, all the way down to my waist. This time his mouth went to my breast. To my surprise it felt better sheathed under my bra. He bit down on it, circling his tongue around the center, sucking. I then felt him slide his hand in my pants, under my panties and I thought it would hurt, but he slipped his middle finger inside me, pressing his thumb against my clitoris, circling his fingertip timely against it. The feeling was unlike anything I've ever felt. Stimulation was everywhere when I felt this feeling building up inside me. My breathing quickened, and my hips began to move on their own again. He moved at such a slow pace, and I couldn't put my finger on how it made me feel this way. I arched my back, feeling at this instant, a pleasure unmatched.

"Eitan!" I moaned as the feeling continued on and on.

"I know, babe. Feel it." He told me, his movement persisting. The stimulation lingered and slowly died away, leaving me spent.

"Mmm." I panted, keeping my eyes closed.

I heard my phone ring. All of a sudden, I felt really warm.

"Yasmin…Yasmin. Wake up, your phone is ringing." He said, shaking me. This was a dream? When did fall asleep? Did what just happened really happen?

"Eitan, what happened?" I asked, picking my head up from his chest, looking at our surroundings.

"We fell asleep." He answered, his voice clipped.

I…just…had a wet dream. How ironic. I rolled my eyes at myself. The girls will die laughing if I tell them this.

"Ha, you were…uh…making sounds…in your sleep." He said, I heard him trying to hold back his laughter.

I was mortified.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so embarrassed." I said, pulling the blanket over my head. He laughed freely, tugging on the blanket. "Stop!" I whined.

"Yas, get from under there and talk to me." He said, his tone serious. I peeked from under the blanket. His smile was gone. He brushed it off from atop my head so that it fell back on my shoulders.

"Babe, don't be embarrassed. You do the same thing to me." He murmured, taking me back in his arms. As I lay my head there on his chest, I could feel his heart against my cheek. I've never felt so secure…safe. "You're all I think about, and when I'm with you…" He stopped.

"What?" I asked, burying my face in his chest.

"I want you…in all ways possible."

"Is that why you've been so distant?"

"Sort of. I had a talk with my mom last night and her theory is that the disappearance of your mother is to bring us closer to each other because in all honesty, Yas, I had no intentions on reconnecting with you until I…"

"Figured things out." I finished.

"Yeah. But obviously, it wasn't the best decision. My conscience almost made me come back, but I knew I had to stay away, but when I heard the news, I couldn't stomach being away from you. Having what I did to you, what I said…and now this?"

I nestled closer to him.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, since my plans never fall through, how about we just take it one day at a time?"

I nodded, not being able to mask my enthusiasm.

"Who was that who called?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair.

I picked my phone from my purse and checked my Missed Call list.

"It's some unfamiliar number." It was calling again. "It's calling again." I didn't know if I should answer it.

"Answer it, Yas." He said, calmly.

I did as he said.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Yasmin R. Clemente?" A man asked.

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"Yasmin, this is Doctor Preston from 's Hospital. I'm calling in regards to your mother Rosaura Milagro Clemente."

"Yes! Yes! Is my mom okay?" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"We do have her here in our care, we tried your school earlier, but you're not there, obviously."

"I'm sorry about that, when can I come see her?"

"That's why I'm calling. I called to let you know that your mother is in a coma. She's had some rupture to her skull, and numerous injuries, and we're monitoring her. We'd like to run a few tests, and keep her at close watch before we allow any visitors."

"It doesn't matter, I just have to know if she's okay or not."

"We're not sure what the outcome will be, Miss Clemente. Not to worry you, but she isn't in the best condition at the moment. Just know that we're doing the best we can to see that she leaves here safe and healthy."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I have a favor to ask. Please don't notify the FBI. I don't want them swarming her room for a tell-all."

"I'm sorry to inform you that we have already notified them. It's protocol, but just as everyone else, they are not allowed to see her. We'll see to it that her rest isn't disturbed, Miss Clemente."

"Okay, I will be there in a few." I said, hanging up. I didn't want him to advise against it, we'd just end up arguing anyway. "Eitan! My mom is in the hospital!" I exclaimed, turning back to him.

"Okay, let's be on our way then." He said, pulling away.

As he got himself together I had a thought…Am I really prepared to see my mom in her current state? Doctor Preston said she isn't in the best condition, what could that mean? I'm praying she'll be alright.

**Okay this is chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I cut this one a bit short, I have yet to write another chapter. Thanks for reading. Please Read and Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Never Ending Concerns

**Chapter 8: Never Ending Concerns**

**Cloe's P.O.V.**

"Where the hell is Yasmin?" Sasha asked as we sat together in the auditorium. Pep rally.

"She's probably off doing the wild thing with that monster." Jade suggested.

"You know that Yasmin wouldn't do that…not while her mom is missing." I suggested.

"Think about it. Yas is vulnerable right now. She'd probably do anything he wants her to."

"Jade…you're being unreasonable. It's not like Yasmin doesn't want him in that way."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Dylan said, taking a seat next to Sasha. Kobe sat by Jade and Cam sat by me.

"Nothing." The three of us answered.

"They're talking about Yasmin and Eitan…again." Cade answered, walking over with that girl that was on Eitan's arm yesterday. Who did he say she was? His aunt?

"Cade, where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the place!" Sasha said, standing to take his hand. She pulled him, struggling to get by everyone, tripping over everyone's knees. I laughed to myself. She didn't want him by that girl, I could tell.

"Damn, thirst bucket! Be patient!" Dylan sneered at Sasha.

"Shut up mop-head. He has no complaints, so can it."

"You…can it." He mumbled.

Cade shot him a furious stare.

Dylan threw his hands up in defeat. Taking a seat next to Sasha, Cade planted a kiss on her cheek, taking her hand in his.

"You guys have to let them do them. They can't stay away from each other, so let them be." Cam said.

"Yeah, I can tell Eitan is smitten with her." The mystery girl said, sitting by Jade.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Jade asked, turning to face her.

"This is Eitan's aunt, Paloma." Kobe answered.

"His aunt?" Sasha asked as if stating.

"Yeah, dude." Dylan answered. "Speaking of the both of them, where are they?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Eitan picked her up from my house earlier today, and she wasn't in class nor was she picking up her phone." I answered.

"Haha, maybe Eitan finally got some." Dylan laughed.

"That would be awesome. Then we wouldn't have to listen to all this melodrama." Cade sneered.

"Shut up, Cade."

I wonder if she's okay.

**End of Cloe's P.O.V.**

**Eitan's P.O.V**

So Yasmin and I were shooed out of the hospital. Yasmin was able to catch a glimpse of her mother in her hospital bed. She said she looked better than she thought she'd look. Yasmin was relieved that her mom is okay, but burdened she can't see her. I understand. I'd kill to see my mother. On our way back to Cloe's, Yasmin kept her eyes glued to the window. I didn't know what to say to her.

"I can't go back to Cloe's."

"What do you mean? School got out…" I checked my watch. "about 30 minutes ago. She should be home by now."

"I don't want to be there. I want to be home."

"Is that where you want to go now?"

She nodded.

Getting out the car, my doubts came back to me…I wasn't sure where this was going to lead, but I didn't want to abandon her. She needed me. I followed her in as she opened the now unlocked door. It was freezing in her house.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I asked walking in.

"We always sleep with the air on. No one has been here to turn it off." She answered, walking over to the thermostat mounted on the wall by the stairs. She turned to face me and took a seat on the stair nearest to her, placing her face in her palms.

I went to her, sitting.

"Hey." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Your mom is going to be okay."

"I know…just the image of her lying there…in that bed…bruised…"

I stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Go upstairs." I said, leading her up the stairs to her bedroom. I didn't know what would happen between us, but I wanted to help.

"You're leaving?" She asked, turning on the top stair to look down at me.

"No, babe. Just go to your room, I'll be up in a second."

I went into her kitchen. I went into her pantry and grabbed a ton of junk food. Yasmin swears she hates it, but I've caught her on numerous occasions pigging out on Honey BBQ Lays chips, and long and behold, they were right here in her pantry, hidden behind the marshmallows. I picked them along with a few Manzanita Sol apple sodas from the fridge. I scanned the fridge for my Gatorade and found it in it's usual place by the bottled water. We can probably order a pizza later.

As I approached her room I heard music playing. Her favorite song "Say Ok" by Vanessa Hudgens.

"Hey, Yas? Where'd you go?" I asked, dumping everything on her bed.

"I'm changing out of these clothes, I'll be out in a second." She answered.

I took a second to examine her room. Her room was always clean…refreshing…relaxing. I miss it here to be honest.

"Okay, take your time." I responded, still looking around. Her roses were wilting. I wasn't expecting that sight. She usually keeps up with these things.

"Will you stick with me through whatever or run away?" She sang. I chuckled to myself, sitting on the opposite side of which she slept, facing the bathroom door. It was kinda cute. Yasmin had a beautiful voice. The next second, the door opened, and out stepped Yas in nothing but a mint green slightly oversize t-shirt and bright pink knee-high socks. Her hair was braided to the side falling passed her chest. She looked adorable.

"Are you dry?" She asked, needlessly pulling her shirt down to cover her mid-thigh.

"Yeah, I wasn't in the rain as long as you were." I chuckled, eying her.

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you gawking at?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the view is all."

She giggled, hiding her smile beneath her palm.

"What's with the junk food?" She asked, pointing to the pile of junk on her bed.

"Figured you'd want some."

"Eitan…I told you that I don't eat that stuff."

"And I told you that I don't buy that anymore after I caught you eating it."

"Whatever! Give me the chips!" She barked.

I picked them from her bed and slowly held them out for her in fear. She snatched them from me, tearing the bag open with her teeth, taking a lone chip out. She popped it in her mouth and chewed.

"Mm! Scrumptious!" She said sarcastically. I laughed to myself.

"See you don't have to hide your inner pig. I understand."

"Shut up, Eitan!" She snickered.

"Come here." I said, holding my arms out for her. She did as I asked, sitting beside me on her bed.

"Think the girls would be mad at me for skipping school?" She asked, settling beside me

"Nah…and if they are, I'll take the blame." I answered, turning to get my Gatorade.

"Eitan…" She murmured. I turned to face her and her eyes were glued to her duvet.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what, babe?" I asked, opening the bottle. I took a sip, awaiting her answer.

"For being so supportive. After the past few days, I didn't expect this from you…" What she said hurt me. Did I come off as that heartless?

"Yas, I'll always be here for you regardless of whats going on between us."

She didn't respond.

"You…do believe me, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She answered.

I kicked my shoes off and went to lean against the backboard of her bed. I pat the empty space beside me, inviting her. She crawled over and sat beside me.

"You know, you remind me of my dog, Yas."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I knew you'd say something like that." I laughed. "I didn't mean it in any offensive way. It's more in a metaphorical sense."

"Please elaborate, Eitan."

"Well, when I was younger my dad bought me a baby boxer."

"I love boxers!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when we're married, we'll know what dog to get." I joked.

"Yeah…I don't know. The kids might be afraid. They're too playful for babies."

"Also very dependable."

"And mischievous."

"I can't argue with that, but I had one as a kid, and Champ never bothered me."

"Champ was his name?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Shut up, smartass."

"Yasmin Clemente. You have developed quite some potty mouth." I said displaying a false astonishment.

"Dealing with you has it's perks and then there's…"

"Touché."

Yasmin came a bit closer, resting her cheek against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her, holding her tight against me.

"Any who, my dad bought him for me because he couldn't have anymore children. I remember my mom wanting to have more kids. One time my parents came to me together, telling me that they were having another baby. They were both so excited…but I never got to meet this mystery child. Mom went into some sort of depression and so did dad. I remember dad buying so many blue toys and blue this…blue that. I could tell that he wanted another boy. I did too. I thought having a brother would be the greatest thing ever…but it never happened, and that's where Champ came in. He was my best friend. He was always around. We played together, slept together, ate together…it was like he understood my every emotion, my every word. Anyway, there would be times where he would actually get mad at me, and go hours and sometimes days without playing with me."

"What did you do to make him mad?"

"Sometimes I'd spank him for being bad."

"Oh, that's not bad."

"But it wasn't the only reason he'd be mad at me. Sometimes I'd find myself taking my frustrations out on him…yelling at him, shutting him out…"

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I-I guess…I was…mad at my dad."

"Why?"

"He never…really seemed to be satisfied having me for a son." It took a lot for me to hold my tears back. My dad never understood me.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Maybe it's because…after my mom's miscarriages, he'd distance himself. He never wanted to spend time with me like he used to. I used to think that the baby that he never had was more important to him than I was and to keep me occupied, he bought Champ. Regardless of the reason Champ came into my life, he was still my best friend, and he loved me. He would never leave my side. And I treated him like my dad treated me sometimes." A tear escaped my eyes, thinking of him.

Yasmin's hand gripped mine.

"But the thing about Champ is that he loved me so much that if I came to him with the right approach, he'd act as if I'd never done anything wrong. Like he'd just forget it all, and we're right back to normal."

"How old were you at the time?"

"Five."

"It just seems that ever since he died, I've been lost. I knew that I would never find someone who could feed off of my energy like he could. Could read me…know me better than anyone else without _truly_ knowing. Just having that connection with another living thing was the most rewarding experience of my life…and that's why I say you remind me of him. Your position in my life was so unexpected. I felt an immediate connection with you, Yas. I say the wrong things a lot of time, but I love you more than anything else in this world...to the point where it's at this unfathomable level I cannot begin to grasp."

"And with the right approach, you'd have me right beside you as if you'd never done anything wrong." She smiled reassuringly. Our eyes met.

"Right." I agreed, simpering.

"Tell me more, Eitan."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did your dad leave?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've been asking myself that same question for years. Why he never came back…where he is now. But if I were meant to know, I'd know."

"So…are you saying that if the opportunity presented itself…you'd ask him why."

"Of course I could, Yas. I loathe the guy, but he's still my dad. It would give me closure for a lot of wounds he left open years ago."

She didn't respond.

"But if it doesn't happen, I'll have to live with it, like I have been. I have my mom, my friends, and you…Yasmin. You all are…me. There is no me without you guys…and as long as you guys retain your spots in my life, I know I'll be alright."

"Is that why you stayed with Julissa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…you always needed someone."

"Eh…well, Julissa was there when I needed her…sexually. She was my escape. As a matter of fact, sex was my escape." And I was just now realizing that if I did make love to Yasmin, I'd be completely lost in her. She already gives me what I need emotionally, and mentally. I had to rethink this…was I searching for something that I already have right here in front of me?

"Have you slept with anyone else as of late?"

Shit.

"One."

"Who?"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"I can't promise you that, Eitan."

"Rebecca Clearwar."

"You too?"

I sighed.

"And yet…you refuse to have that with me…and you claim to love me."

"It's backward, but it's the reason I can't."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe it's not meant for you to understand now. Just know that it meant nothing to me."

She didn't respond.

"So what do you think of what I said about you and my dog?"

"Well, Mr. Morales, I think your inference is pretty accurate." She a answered lying atop of me. Our eyes met and she lowered herself to me, gently kissing my lips. She pulled away, caressing my face. "I'm not going anywhere, unless you wanted me to."  
"That will never happen, Yas."  
"You're just so confusing at times." she said, burying her face in my chest.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Eitan, it was clear that you had your own agenda..."  
I nodded to myself.  
"But you didn't talk to me after your proposal to be friends outside the girls."  
"I was but..." I paused. "You don't know this...but I saw your tweets."  
Her head shot up, her eyes widened. She calmed the next second.  
"I deleted them, Eitan." she murmured.  
"I know, Cloe told me"  
"Wait, you talked to Cloe?"  
I nodded. She did moments later.  
"Wow...anything else you want to tell me?" she asked, lying back against me.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Eitan, you can't imagine what goes on in my head on the daily. I'm lost with you most of the time. You never tell me anything."  
"I tell you everything."  
"Why didn't you come and talk to me about the tweets?"  
"They were pretty clear, Yas. You said you didn't want to see or hear from me ever again."  
"And what? You didn't care? You weren't concerned enough about my feelings for you that you were going to let me hate you?" she gasped soundly, clutching my shirt. I held her tighter, planting a kiss in her hair.  
"Of course I cared...but what I proposed about your friends seemed to have been a deal breaker for everyone, including you. I knew that it was misconstrued, but when I saw you the next day in the hall, crying, I was going to try and fix it, but..."  
"But what?"  
"Don't be mad, but the girls told me to stay away from you."  
"What?!" She exclaimed, sitting up.  
"Yas, I said don't be mad."  
"Don't be mad? Eitan, they stick their noses in our relationship too much!"  
"That's because they care about you. Imagine how they feel seeing their friend being hurt by some guy."  
"You're not just some guy! Had we talked about this sooner, I'd be a lot happier!"  
"Yasmin, look at the big picture. Your friends make mistakes just like I make mistakes, like you make mistakes. Don't punish them for caring."  
She didn't respond.  
"That's like me hating you for what you tweeted. You tweeted out of anger, they said what they said out of anger...doesn't mean they meant it."  
She sighed.  
"I guess you're right."  
"I usually am." I gloated.  
"Shut up. Doesn't mean you won."  
"What is with you and this rivalry you have with me?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows.  
"You think you're the best at everything! I'm going to be one and only one to knock you off your high-horse."  
"You had your chance time and time again, and I defeated you. Give it up."  
"I can beat you." she declared, lying on her elbows. She was so close. The sweet scent of her breath entered my mouth as I inhaled. I was in heaven.  
"Ha, this reminds me of that time we played the x-box...no, it wasn't the x-box."  
"Right, GameCube..." She corrected, poking my chest.  
"No, not that time. The PlayStation 3."  
"Don't start!"  
"I spanked you so bad in Soul Caliber." I laughed, throwing my head back. "You were so mad."  
"Whatever! I'll have you know that I've been playing so much that you wouldn't want it with me."  
"Is that a challenge?" I scoffed, catching my breath. She can't be serious.  
"Thought you'd know one when you hear one, but I guess you aren't as quick as I thought."  
"Okay, you're talking too much shit, fire it up."  
"Fine." she said, getting up.  
"Wait, before we do this, we need to make a wager."  
"What did you have in mind?" she asked, coming back.  
"I was thinking that if I win, you can write my English paper."  
"Eitan! I am appalled!"  
"What? I told you I'm not all that into English."  
"But you love to read."  
"I do...but I'm more of a history/math guy."  
"And you know so much about poetry."  
"Doesn't mean I write them. I can appreciate a good book or poem, but writing them...eh."  
"Fine. And if I win?"  
"I'll take you for ice cream."  
Her jaw dropped.  
"Ice cream." she asked as if stating. I tried to hide my laughter.  
"You're so full of it."  
"You got anything better?"  
"Hell yeah." she said, pushing my back down to the bed. She leaned her chest on mine, wrapping her arm around my neck.  
"If I win...you have to further my sexual knowledge."  
Huh?  
"Further...your sexual knowledge." I tested.  
"Yes."  
"Ahuh...and what does that entail, exactly?" I asked, resting my arm around he waist.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like...are you talking a tell-all or...instructional/show and tell?"  
"I was thinking show and tell."  
"You're serious?" I chuckled.  
She nodded.  
"Okay, you're on...but my counter offer is that if I win, it'll just be a tell all. Deal?"  
"Deal." she smiled.  
"Who _are _you?"  
"The girl you're unbelievably crazy about." she answered.  
"Don't flatter yourself." I teased.  
"Yeah, okay." she said, getting up. She turned on her flat screen mounted on her wall, firing up the system. She came back, whisking the remote at me, hitting my chest.  
"Someone isn't playing around." I chuckled sitting up against the head board. I opened my legs as I usually did when we competed. She came and got settled between them, leaning her back against my chest.  
"Not this time." she giggled. "Prepare to be mutilated."  
I laughed, mocking her.

"Yes!" I cheered, as I defeated her.

"Eitan, you cheated!" She exclaimed, throwing her remote to the bed.

"Calm down!" I laughed.

"You cheated!"

"I did not! How did I cheat?"

"The remotes must not be working!"

"We can switch remotes and I'd still whip you." I responded matter-of-factually.

"Whatever, asshole."

"Hey, what's with the names?"

"Best two out of three."

"That wasn't our agreement, Clemente."

"Well, I want a re-match, Morales. I was too close to beating you." She pouted.

"Nope. Better luck next time."

The next second, she burst out in laughter. She couldn't stop laughing. What's so damned funny?"

"What are you laughing at?"

"You refuse to give me a rematch because you're afraid I'll win!" She answered, still losing her head.

What?

"This is all in your head."

She still didn't stop. It was beginning to bother me a bit.

"Sure, Eitan. It's okay." She giggled.

"You know what, re-match. Let's go. You're too comfortable heckling me."

"Aw, did I hurt your pride, Eitan?"

"Just shut up and restart it."

Yasmin's expression changed. Her eyes were sad again.

"What's wrong?"

"Eitan…let's leave it."

"Why…what'd I do?"

She turned to face me. "Nothing. I want you to win."

"That's not what you were feigning seconds ago." I said, pulling her back over to me.

"I thought about it…and…"

"And what?"

I had just realized how close our faces were to each other. The hazel eyes that met mine, slowly but surely fell to my lips…and I knew what she wanted…without the game…it was what I wanted too. I lowered my lips to hers, and she stayed still, but pulled away just as they touched.

"Eitan…I don't think we should…"

"What? Kiss?"

She nodded.

"It's uncomfortable for you?"

"You know the answer to that, Eitan. I just feel that I love that we can be friends…but…kissing you makes it so much harder. I can't deny my want for you that way, and all it does…is make me upset at the fact that we aren't together when it feels so much like we are."

"Wow…I understand you completely."

"You do?" He voice was filled with so much doubt. It was a bit offensive.

"Yas, you make it seem as if I want to take advantage of you—"

"No, it's not that at all—"  
"Let me finish. I'm actually happy that you communicated that with me. Yas, you know for a fact that I adore kissing you. I could do it all day. Having a title on us means nothing if my feelings for you are there and never changing…but if it bothers you to any extent, I'd want to know. I don't want it to be where I'm satisfied and your suffering on the inside. That's not what I want. I want to make you the happiest I possibly can. No exceptions."

Her lower lip trembled, and I took her back in my arms. There, she cried her tears of joy, and nothing at this point, could make me happier. I hadn't even realized that my love for Yasmin grew even deeper without my knowing it. She's strong and able to withstand anything, and I admire and respect her so much more for that.

Her phone rang. She pulled back, reaching over me to get it. Having her so close to me and having not the ability…the privilege to take hold of her and do as I pleased, vexed me…more than I should be okay with. Not being able to have her made me want her even more. Were my fears really in vain? I really had to rethink things. Was being around her the best option in order for me to get a hold of my true feelings toward being with her?

"Hello?" She sniffed. "Oh hi, Dr. Preston." There was a long pause as she listened. "I thought you said she'd be okay?! No, I'm on my way." She said, hanging up.

"What happened?"

"They said that she woke from her coma, but she was in pain. They gave her medication and are about to perform surgery."

"Why surgery?"

"He said something about her ribs being broken and her lungs being pierced."

"Oh yeah. I jagged bone could puncture internal organs. They'll need to go in for that." I said, sitting up. I gathered my shoes, putting them on while Yasmin threw on a grey PINK pullover, dark denim jeans and black converses. She threw her hair in a pony-tail again, hooking her purse to her shoulder. I just wondered how could they let her lye with broken ribs for that long? They must not have felt anything. I met her at the door and we were on our way.

**St. Joseph Hospital**

I sat and waited by Yasmin, holding her close. I didn't hesitate to call the guys over and the girls. They must be on their way.

"Yasmin!" The girls called, running over to her. She stood, and greeted her friends in a group hug. I stood, taking a deep breath.

"What's up, Eitan?" Cam said, coming over to me.

"Nothing much. Where are the guys?"

"They went to park and grab us something to eat. Figured we'd all be here for a while." He said, sitting. I followed him down. Yas was explaining everything to her friends, I figured why not.

"So…you and Yas spent the day together."

"Yeah."

"Well…did anything change."

"Well…we're friends. We settled things, and they're actually good."

"Thank God. I'm happy to hear it, man."

"Thanks. I'm just wondering what'll happen next."

The next second Kobe walked in along with a truck load of others, carrying a huge carry-out bag from Dunkin Donuts. Cade, Dylan, Paloma, Mrs. Brent, Mrs. Matthews, even mom were here. I wonder what this'll be like. Mom and Cam's mom were always weird around each other. Never understood why, but I shrugged it off.

"Eitan, is everything alright?" Mom asked, walking over to me, Paloma following close behind. I scanned the room for Yasmin, I didn't see her. I stood.

"Where's Yasmin?" I asked.

"The doctor pulled her away for a second." Cloe answered.

"Where'd they go?"

"Down the hall." Jade answered.

The next second, I caught sight of this really familiar looking man talking to the receptionist. He thanked her, walking in the direction where I was headed. I couldn't put my finger on where I saw him before. I put it out of mind and followed him in search of Yasmin. He made a right turn and Yasmin was at the end of that hall, her back turned facing me, talking to a doctor.

"Yasmin!" I called. The man looked back at me, stopping. I stopped, examining his face. He had tears in his eyes. He appeared to be shocked. What's with this guy? He turned back to face Yasmin, and she froze.

She looked to have seen a ghost. Who was this guy?

"Daddy?" She asked.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tee hee! How was that, folks? I'm really hoping that I'm keeping you guys' attention with the plot. Please Read and Review, I lovee to hear back from you guys! So Yasmin's dad is here. Why? How? She thought he was dead…and so did you! ^^ Why was Yas under the impression that he dad was lost to her forever…for so long? Family secrets are yet to come, but what else is in store for these young couples and how will they fair? Please continue to find out! :D Thanks for reading this to it's entirety!**

**-GreenInRain022**


	9. Chapter 9: Teaser

**Chapter 9: Teaser**

**Eitan's P.O.V.**

Daddy?

"Papa? A Dios mio, padre!" She exclaimed, darting for him. She jumped right into his arms.

"Princesa. Ay, mi amor." He said, catching her as she squeezed her father tight.

I was so confused. I thought he was dead.

"Papá, pensé que habías muerto! No puedo creer que estés aquí!" She cried uncontrollably.

"Ya ya amor. I know."

"Daddy." She sniffed as he placed her back down to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him once again.

I couldn't begin to imagine what was going on in Yasmin's head right now.

"Mr. Clemente?" Dr. Preston said.

"Yes…my wife?"

"We were able to get to her just in time. We just placed her under recovery, we're not sure how long it'll be before she's stable enough to have visitors."

"That's fine. I just want you to make sure that she's okay. We'll wait as long as we need to." He responded. Yasmin's eyes fell on me.

"Eitan." She said, coming over to me. She took my hand in her's and led me over to her father, who was staring at me intently. I don't know how to feel. It felt so much like a privilege to meet him. She's always spoken so highly of him, and in her eyes, you had to be deserving to be in acquaintance…and she was introducing me to him…but as what?

"Daddy…this is Eitan Morales. My—" She froze.

"Her boyfriend." I finished, offering him my hand. I could feel her eyes on me. After today…I knew that Yasmin is who I wanted. I wasn't going to continue to punish the both of us any longer.

"My daughter has a boyfriend." He said, taking it firmly. "Nice to meet you, hijo. Humberto Clemente."

"Mucho gusto, senor."

"Hablas espanol?"

"Si, fluentemente."

"Ay, de donde eres?"

"Aqui. Mi familia son de Spain y Puerto Rico."

"Ah, tus padres?"

"Si, senor."

"Cuánto tiempo ha estado viendo a mi hija?"

"Casi dos meses, papa." Yasmin answered, a smile spreading across her cheek. I haven't seen that smile in the longest time…it made me happy to know that I could give her the smile her dad gave her.

"Bueno, yo sé que ustedes dos tienen un montón de ponerse al día, so los voy a dejar." I said, squeezing Yas' hand.

"Tu no tiene que hacer eso, hijo."

"No no, insisto. Por favor."

"Perdoname papa." Yasmin said, leading me down the hall.

"What was that about?" She asked, her smile gone.

"Nothing. Let me go check on my mom. I'll be back in a few minutes, babe." I told her, kissing her lips. I was hoping that was enough for her to figure it out.

"Wait, is everything alright?" She asked, gripping my arm. I turned to face her again, taking her in my arms. I could tell she was still lost. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tightened my hold on her. Soon, I felt her hands searching hesitantly, uncertainly around me, and eventually resting around my waist. I've confused her endlessly. Made her second guess me. Doubt my love for her. Yasmin wants to be loved…by me. I've unintentionally denied her that…and here she is. Still here. Realizing this lengthened my understanding of my feelings for this girl, thus fueling my self-loathing. I've missed this. I didn't understand why I've been so hesitant to feel _this_. I've been foolish. I opened my misty eyes to find her dad staring. The way he stared wasn't as intimidating as I'd think it to be…but of recognition. I pulled away, meeting her eyes.

"Now." I winked, leaving her.

"Eitan, is everything okay?" Sasha asked. Everyone's attention was on me.

"Yeah, they got to her mom in time. They just placed her under recovery. They don't know how long it'll take for her to heal entirely, but she'll be okay."

There was a sigh of relief around the room. Everyone returned to their seats, so did I. I picked up a bagel and ate it plain, taking a hot chocolate from the cupholder.

"So…Eitan…you're back together." Cam said.

I simpered to myself. "How'd you know?"

"I heard everything."

"Don't say anything about her dad, okay."

"My lips are sealed. I couldn't keep up with all the spanish anyway." He laughed. I laughed along.

"He's lying. I translated for him." Paloma said, elbowing him. "That was so sweet. It was like something out a novela." She smiled, sweetly.

"Paloma, give it a rest, okay?" I chuckled.

She hugged me tight. "I'm so happy for you, Eitan!" She whispered, enthusiastically.

"Shh!" I urged.

"Sorry!" She moused, standing back up. Mom smiled a knowing smile. It was surely an un-premeditated way to make it happen, and for that, I feel like I just won a prize.

"So dime, her dad?"

"I'll tell you later, Tia."

"Tia?" She asked.

"Don't read too much into it, I'm just in a good mood right now." I chuckled, sitting back in my seat.

"Fine." She hissed, going back to mom.

The elevator door down the hall dinged and everyone's attention shifted to the man stepping out of it. I ignored it, going to my phone. I had a missed call from Julissa and Phoebe. Well, I guess all that is over with…why Julissa was calling, I didn't understand.

"Cam?" The voice said. My eyes went to the man. I stood.

"A Dios mio." Mom said.

"Dad?" I asked along with Cam. Next thing I knew, Cam and I were gaping at each other and back at my dad.

"What did you just say?" We asked each other.

"Eitan…" He said, approaching us.

My eyes darted back to my mom, and she was in the middle of falling apart.

"…Mom, you knew about this?"

"Hijo, I was going to wait till your 21st birthday." She sobbed in her hand. She reached out for my shoulder, and my nerves moved me from her touch.

"Don't touch me." My heart felt an aching pain, and I was trembling.

"Eitan, calm down. Your mom—"

"Paloma?"

She kept her mouth shut.

"Wait, so these two are brothers?" Cloe asked.

Darien sighed. "Boys, I—"

I didn't want to hear anymore. Ignored them all, leaving to find Yasmin. She was in the back speaking to her dad still.

I didn't want to interrupt her. I walked back to the lobby, catching a bit of their conversation on the way.

"What the hell are you doing here, Darien?" Mom asked.

"Terri, I was looking for Cam. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh yeah…find your other son. The one you left your family for."

"Terri, you know that's not fair."

"So…that's why you left." I muttered.

"Eitan…you don't understand, there are other things that happened—"

"You know what, I don't care. You came here for Cam so there's no need for me to be here." I said, leaving.

"Eitan, wait!" Paloma called after me. I ignored her, my face filling with heat underneath my skin. I needed to strike something. The impulse to do so became overwhelming to the point I couldn't control it, and as soon as the elevator doors closed, I let my fist break into the hollow wood of the elevator wall. I grabbed the rail for support as I pulled my arm back out, resting my forehead beside the gaping hole in the wall, my tears cascading rapidly down my cheek. I turned and pressed my back against the wall, sinking to the floor. After all this time without seeing my dad, I see him and it's because he wanted to see his other son. The son I never knew he had, but known all my life. How could things be this way? I was beginning to think that it's impossible for me to be happy. I stood as the elevator stopped and stalked out of the hospital, not knowing what to do or where to go…

**End of Chapter 9**

**I know this chapter is really short, and for that, I do apologize. I plan on continuing a bit more tonight, but this has been sitting in my cpu for weeks now. I cut it short because I'm not finished writing what was supposed to be the rest of this chapter. But I do hope the you guys enjoyed this bit, and I promise that I'll get a bit quicker with my updates! I took a small break, and well...i'm back! Please Read and Review. Thanks for reading, guys. :)  
**


End file.
